


Niewierni nie znają spokoju

by jasna



Series: Pokój w naszych czasach [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Patching, Cass being Cass, Department of Mysteries, F/M, Half-blood and proud, Sirius being reckless, Still asocial protagonist, Wizards doing more science
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasna/pseuds/jasna
Summary: - Syriusz Black znalazł Harry’ego Pottera.O mało co nie upuściłam lusterka na podłogę. Momentalnie wytrzeźwiałam. Usiadłam na łóżku i podwinęłam nogi pod siebie.- No i co? - zapytałam ostrożnie.- Dużo się stało. - odparł dyrektor spokojnie. - Miałem okazję… zamienić z Syriuszem kilka słów.- I co? - warknęłam. - Teraz mi pan wierzy?





	1. Chapter 1

Narząd nieużywany zanika. Głoska, której też zaczyna się używać coraz rzadziej, wykazuje podobne tendencje. Słowa zmieniają znaczenia, a nowe wyrazy, teoretycznie udoskonalone, pojawiają się w razie potrzeb. Te, które wraz z postępem cywilizacji przestają mieć częste zastosowanie w codziennych sytuacjach, powoli wypadają z ludzkiej pamięci.  
Co to, do jasnej cholery, jest nowin? Bo z kontekstu raczej nie „nowina”…  
A dobra, kawałek lasu przygotowany pod karczowanie…  
\- Ni kupy ni dupy. - mruknęłam. Żaneta Lewis, dłubiąca w zmieniaczu czasu przy biurku obok, uniosła głowę. Od jakiegoś już czasu przygotowywała to delikatne narzędzie „na wszelki wypadek”. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, odkąd profesor McGonagall wysłała z Hogwartu podanie o przydzielenie zmieniacza jednej z uczennic, która bardzo chciała realizować cały program, jaki szkoła oferowała. Najpierw zgłupiałam, widząc to. Potem zaczęłam się śmiać. Nawet ja nie miałam takich pomysłów swego czasu…  
\- Mówiłaś coś, szefowo? - zapytała Żaneta niepewnie.  
\- Nie, nic. - machnęłam ręką, mnąc pergamin i celnym rzutem ciskając nim do kosza. Zafurkotało, gdy kubełek przeżuł łapczywie papier. Zdjęłam okulary, by pomasować nasadę nosa. Coś mi mówiło, że powinnam była się stąd zabrać już jakiś czas temu. Wsunęłam szkła z powrotem na nos i spojrzałam na zegar, wiszący nad biurkiem Żanety.  
\- Och na litość boską. - jęknęłam, zrywając się. Dochodziła ósma. Robert mnie zabije. Żaneta ze współczuciem obserwowała, jak biegam po biurze, ubierając się i wydając ostatnie polecenia służbowe grupie niewymownych.  
Cześć, nazywam się Cassandra Bennet i jestem pracoholiczką.  
Wybiegłam z Departamentu Tajemnic i rzuciłam się do windy. Ta, złośliwie, nie chciała przyjechać. Nerwowo wciskałam guzik raz za razem. Cała „piwnica” była obłożona barierą antyteleportacyjną, zdeportować się mogłam dopiero w atrium. Winda wlokła się powoli, a ja pogrążyłam się w niewesołych rozmyślaniach o złośliwości rzeczy martwych. Niech je wszystkie w tę i z powrotem.  
Ledwo postawiłam stopy w atrium, już się deportowałam.  
Robert, wkurzony jak sto pięćdziesiąt, czekał na mnie w kuchni.  
\- Miałaś przygotować kolację. - powiedział z wyrzutem w moją stronę. Złapałam oddech.  
\- Przepraszam. - bąknęłam świadoma, że to stanowczo za mało.  
\- Już któryś raz ci się to zdarza.  
\- Mam naprawdę dużo pracy…  
\- Nie wierzę, by szefowa sekcji teorii w Departamencie Tajemnic nie mogła wyjść z roboty normalnie, jak człowiek, o szesnastej piętnaście! - wybuchnął wreszcie Robert, a mnie opanował spokój podszyty furią. Zwykle tak reagowałam w sytuacji konfliktowej, a niektórzy twierdzili, że moje „spojrzenie znad okularów” dorównuje temu Albusa Dumbledore’a. Może było w tym trochę racji.  
\- Zupełnie jakbyś ty nigdy nie robił nadgodzin w swoim ukochanym Urzędzie Importu Eliksirów. - warknęłam, świadoma, że to właściwie koniec, pozamiatane i nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.  
\- Ale mnie się to zdarza raz w miesiącu, a nie pięć razy na tydzień!  
\- Papiery mogą zaczekać do rana, moje badania niekoniecznie!  
\- Nie po to przyjmowałaś tę całą Żanetę, by zdjęła z ciebie trochę?!  
\- Żaneta nadaje się do zupełnie czego innego i nie wciągaj w to mojego zespołu. - w połowie zdania z wielkim trudem udało mi się wyhamować głos z krzyku do spokojnej monotonii. - Daruj, ale jeśli masz mi wypominać, że robię to, co lubię, to może lepiej stąd idź.  
Robert otworzył usta, żeby wygłosić jakąś ciętą ripostę, i powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Zacisnął mocno zęby.  
\- Może masz rację. - zawarczał. Dla fasonu kopnął kuchenne krzesło i skierował się do pokoju. Czekałam, dygocząc w środku i mocno zaciskając pięści. Po dłuższej chwili Robert ukazał się ponownie, objuczony swoją walizką. Tą samą, z którą wprowadzał się do mnie jakieś pół roku temu. Obserwowałam to na pozór beznamiętnie.  
\- Trzymaj się, Cassandro. - powiedział Robert, już bez złości. Położył swoje klucze na stole, ruchem dość ostentacyjnym. - Powodzenia w pracy.  
\- Wzajemnie. - odparłam ze złudnym spokojem. Nawet nie było mi żal. W sumie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego już od pewnego czasu. Znajdowałam coraz więcej wymówek, by późno wychodzić z biura, okazjonalnie tylko miałam wyrzuty sumienia za opuszczone kolacje i wypady na Pokątną. Wydawało się, że oboje - i ja, i on - tylko czekaliśmy na jakąś wymówkę, by się rozstać. I wymówka się znalazła.  
Wreszcie zdjęłam kurtkę i odwiesiłam ją w przedpokoju. Mój dom - właściwie dom moich rodziców, którzy uparcie tkwili w Kalifornii, zachwyceni możliwością posiadania basenu przy domu i korzystania z niego przez sporą część roku - był urządzony właściwie po mugolsku. Miałam tu elektryczność i telewizor, miałam nawet telefon, chociaż służył głównie do zamawiania okazjonalnego jedzenia na wynos. Na parterze miałam małą kuchnię i salon, zawalony książkami, z telewizorem wstydliwie upchniętym do jednego kąta. Na piętrze znajdowała się łazienka i trzy nieduże pokoje - dwa również zamienione na bibliotekę. W trzecim spałam, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nie dało się tego stwierdzić, bo tam również wszędzie walały się książki.  
Robert usiłował zaprowadzić jakieś zmiany, ale mu na to nie pozwalałam. To był mój teren. On wyraźnie nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić i w tym było kolejne kilkanaście powodów, dla których absolutnie nie było mi żal drugiego kompletu kluczy, leżącego teraz na stole.  
Na pierwszy - i drugi oraz trzeci rzut oka - nie dało się stwierdzić, że mieszka tu czarownica. Dopiero po przyjrzeniu się tytułom książek, leżących dosłownie wszędzie, można było się w tym połapać. Co prawda _Transmutacja akademicka_ stała obok _Językoznawstwa ogólnego_ , a to leżało na półce zawalonej _National Geographic_ , ale to detal.  
Wyjęłam różdżkę z torby i machnęłam w stronę telewizora. Lubiłam szum w tle podczas przygotowywania kolacji. Chociaż ręce wciąż mi drżały po kłótni, musiałam coś zjeść. Żołądek przypominał mi, że od ósmej rano zjadłam tylko pół kanapki z kurczakiem i wypiłam cztery kawy.  
Potem poszłam wysprzątać łazienkę. Byłam pewna, że Robert czegoś zapomniał. I bezceremonialnie wywaliłam szczoteczkę do zębów, maszynkę i piankę do golenia oraz parę innych drobiazgów, które faktycznie w łazience zostały. Nie było mi żal. Absolutnie nie. Po prostu trzeba było to zrobić i tyle.  
A potem usiadłam na swoim łóżku i popłakałam trochę, bo to też trzeba było zrobić. Wtedy moich uszu dobiegło nazwisko, którego nie słyszałam od…  
O Boże!  
Od dobrych dwunastu lat.  
\- …Syriusz Black jest uzbrojony i bardzo niebezpieczny. Poniżej podajemy numer telefonu, pod który można dzwonić w razie ujrzenia zbiega…  
Mało nie łamiąc sobie nóg na wąskich schodach, zbiegłam na dół. Mugolska telewizja pokazywała kiepskie, nieruchome zdjęcie Blacka. Chwyciłam się oparcia kanapy, a myśli wystartowały mi z miejsca jak szalone.  
Uciekł.  
Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu.  
Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś miałby stamtąd nawiać, byłby to Syriusz Black.  
\- O w mordę. - powiedziałam i drgnęłam, zaskoczona brzmieniem własnego głosu. - No to teraz się zrobi ciekawie.  
*  
\- Słyszałaś wiadomości? - z takim tekstem dopadł mnie w atrium Artur Weasley, zdenerwowany i blady z przejęcia. Na pozór obojętnie przełknęłam resztkę rogalika z kremem i pokiwałam głową.  
\- Słyszałam wczoraj, w mugolskiej telewizji. - powiedziałam, po czym demonstracyjnie spokojnie kupiłam _Proroka Codziennego_.  
\- I…? - Artur przypatrywał mi się z troską. Rzuciłam mu jedno ze swoich Spojrzeń, wsadzając _Proroka_ pod pachę.  
\- I nic. - odparłam. - Co ma być? W końcu go złapią.  
\- No, bo… pamiętam, że wy…  
Och, na litość boską. Przystanęłam. Artur również zatrzymał się i patrzył na mnie, wyraźnie zakłopotany. Nabrałam powietrza w płuca.  
\- Wbijcie sobie wszyscy do głów… - warknęłam pewnie sporo za ostro. - Że z Blackiem nie łączyło mnie nic poza szkolnym koleżeństwem. I że to było jakieś szesnaście lat temu.  
\- Boję się, że on o tym nie wie, Cassandro. - powiedział Artur jakoś nieśmiało. - I że będzie u ciebie szukał pomocy.  
\- Niech tylko spróbuje. - wkurzyłam się. - Miłego dnia. - odwróciłam się na pięcie i poszłam w stronę bufetu, zostawiając Artura Weasleya na środku atrium. Niech myśli, co chce.  
Co ja myślałam?  
Byłam tam, drugiego listopada 1981, kiedy Syriusz wybił wielki krater w ulicy Bristolu, zabijając dwunastu mugoli i swojego dawnego przyjaciela, Petera Pettigrew. Można powiedzieć, że byłam naocznym świadkiem. Czy też: byłabym, gdyby Black jakieś dwadzieścia minut wcześniej nie rzucił na mnie Confundusa. Nie byłam w stanie stwierdzić, co tam faktycznie zaszło. A potem mówiono, że Syriusz od dawna pracował dla Czarnego Pana, że przekazywał mu informacje, że kiedy James i Lily Potter zrobili go swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, zdradził ich śmierciożercom, doprowadzając do ich śmierci. Od dwunastu lat był więziony w Azkabanie za zdradę stanu, wielokrotne morderstwo i, dodatkowo, narażenie tajemnicy czarodziejskiej.  
Byłam w stanie uwierzyć w zarzut morderstwa, naprawdę.  
W pozostałe - ni cholery.  
Co zrobię, kiedy Syriusz zapuka do moich drzwi?  
Nie mam pojęcia.  
Kupiłam w bufecie sałatkę i powlokłam się do swojej „piwnicy”. Odkąd Aneta Simmengton awansowała na Główną Niewymowną, ja byłam szefową zespołu teoretycznego. Zajmowałam się nadzorem wszystkich badań, jakie prowadziliśmy w Departamencie Tajemnic, poza eksperymentami, które podlegały pod jurysdykcję Tima Carborough. Moim głównym obszarem było zaklęciotwórstwo i rekonstrukcje czarologiczne.  
Zjechałam do „piwnicy” i wpadłam do biura. Obszar stricte biurowy, razem z biblioteką podręczną Departamentu, znajdował się de facto nieco poza właściwym Departamentem. Kiedyś, podobno, biurka stały tam, na miejscu, przy obiektach naszych badań, i w środku wciąż były opuszczone gabinety tam i siam, czasem wykorzystywane przez zespół eksperymentatorów. Jednak co po niektórzy bardzo źle reagowali na wejściową karuzelę, pośpiesznie więc urządzono bardziej przyjazny pracownikom kąt. Nie narzekaliśmy. Można tu było zaparzyć pijalną kawę i w spokoju kląć do matematyki i numerologii.  
Cisnęłam Proroka na swoje biurko i oparłam się pięściami o blat.  
_Myśl, Cassandra_ , powtarzałam sobie. _Myśl_.  
Wtedy, w ’81, właściwie mnie nie przesłuchano. Auror, który złapał mnie kiedy usiłowałam wtłuc Syriuszowi do łba odrobinę rozsądku, zapytał tylko czy go znam. Warknęłam coś ogólnego i właściwie na tym się skończyła moja rola świadka. Czy pytali innych? Wiem, że pytali Dumbledore’a, a on opowiedział to, co wiedział. Że Syriusz był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów, na przykład. I parę innych rzeczy, najwyraźniej, w końcu dyrektor miał pełniejszy ogląd sytuacji podczas wojny.  
Czy Black zachowywał się podejrzanie?  
Trochę. Z tego co pamiętałam, właściwie nie chciał nikomu mówić co robi, gdzie znika na całe miesiące… ale przecież był zbyt sprytny (raczej), żeby tak się podkładać! Pod koniec wojny właściwie nikt w Zakonie nie ufał mu tak do końca, nawet ja zaczynałam mieć wątpliwości. Tylko Potterowie prezentowali uparte, ślepe na wszystko zaufanie. I, najwyraźniej, źle się to dla nich skończyło.  
\- Cassandra Bennet?  
Uniosłam głowę. W drzwiach biura stał, uśmiechnięty profesjonalnie, auror, którego nie kojarzyłam.  
\- Tak, słucham? - zapytałam nieco może obcesowo.  
\- Jeśli nie jest pani zajęta, proszę ze mną.  
Wyprostowałam się.  
\- To zależy, o co chodzi. - powiedziałam chłodno. Byłam, cholera, szefową sekcji w Departamencie Tajemnic, nie będzie mi tu jakiś bojownik o lepsze jutro przychodził i mną komenderował.  
\- Minister panią prosi.  
O, cholera. Przełknęłam więc dumę i powlokłam się za aurorem do gabinetu Knota. Siedział, wyraźnie przerażony, za biurkiem, i dyktował coś swojemu sekretarzowi. Na mój widok zerwał się i niemal podbiegł.  
\- Panno Bennet. - powiedział na pozór spokojnie, ale widziałam, że cieszy się na myśl zwalenia na kogoś jakiejś odpowiedzialności. I tym kimś, znając życie, będę ja. - Jak zapewne pani wie, z Azkabanu uciekł pewien niebezpieczny przestępca…  
_Kogoś, kogo ty uważasz za przestępcę, kretynie_ , pomyślałam. Ale, oczywiście, nie powiedziałam tego na głos.  
\- Nie wiem, czego pan ode mnie oczekuje w związku z tym. - powiedziałam chłodno zamiast tego. - O ile moje informacje są aktualne, to Biuro Aurorów zajmuje się łapaniem zbiegłych przestępców. I tych nie zbiegłych również.  
Auror za mną wyraźnie powstrzymał jakąś ciętą ripostę. Słowa, którym nie pozwolił opuścić ust, zawisły w powietrzu, niezbyt cenzuralne. Zdusiłam uśmieszek. Knot zamachał rękami.  
\- Ależ nie chodzi mi o to, by wyszła pani na ulicę i go szukała! - zaprotestował.  
A już myślałam, cholera…  
\- Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, co on chce zrobić.  
\- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? - zdenerwowałam się.  
\- Podobno przyjaźniliście się w Hogwarcie. - oczka Knota obserwowały mnie uważnie. To nie był jednak Artur Weasley, na którego mogłam zawarczeć, żeby się odpajączkował i zostawił sprawę w spokoju. Było nie było, Knot był ministrem. Niespecjalnie wybitnym, ale dawał sobie radę w czasach pokojowych. No i był tam, nad tym kraterem, widział Syriusza ryczącego ze śmiechu nad dwunastoma ciałami i pozostałościami trzynastego.  
\- To było bardzo dawno temu. - oświadczyłam stanowczo, wciąż poirytowana. - Równie dobrze moglibyście wypytywać kogokolwiek z naszej klasy. Jeśli faktem jest to, co mówią, to wcale go nie znałam.  
\- A jakie jest pani zdanie na ten temat?  
Otworzyłam usta i zamarłam.  
Jeśli teraz powiem, że uważam Syriusza za niewinnego, będę miała kłopoty. Dojście do tego wniosku nie wymagało inteligencji większej od inteligencji karalucha. Jeśli powiem, że uważam Blacka za niesłusznie wsadzonego, zaczną się pytania, przesłuchania, a to doprowadzi do wsypania połowy dawnego Zakonu. Dumbledore nie byłby zachwycony, nie mówiąc już o tym, że sporo z dawnych „zakonników” znalazłoby się nagle w głębokim brązowym.  
\- Myślę, że mógł zabić tych ludzi. - powiedziałam wolno, a jakaś część mnie miała ochotę skopać reszcie mnie dupę. Knot, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany, pokiwał głową.  
\- To samo mówił mi Dumbledore. - oznajmił z zadowoleniem. - Czy chce pani jakiejś dodatkowej ochrony? Mieszka pani w… dziwnej okolicy…  
Spojrzałam na niego krzywo.  
\- Dziękuję. - powiedziałam zimno. - Poradzę sobie. Zresztą nie sądzę, by Black próbował się ze mną kontaktować.  
Za moimi plecami auror Knota mruknął coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do „jeszcze zobaczymy”, ale zignorowałam to.  
\- Jednak nalegam, abyśmy zabezpieczyli pani dom. - powiedział Knot tonem, który chyba miał być stanowczy. Westchnęłam i skinęłam głową.  
\- Niech będzie.  
*  
Zaklęcia, które grupka aurorów założyła na mój dom, wyglądały imponująco. Czujniki, alarmy, ostrzeżenia, pułapki, cuda na kiju. Podobną pajęczynkę zakładałam kiedyś w Cardiff. Szybko jednak wyrzuciłam tę myśl z głowy, bo była dość bolesna. Odczekałam, aż aurorzy pójdą w cholerę, po czym wzięłam się do dyskretnego rozplątywania pajęczyny.  
Amatorzy. Nie wiedzieli, że byłam współautorką prototypu tej sieci i miałam doskonały pogląd na to, jak można ją częściowo deaktywować, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń „przy odbiornikach”. Wiedziałam to tak samo dobrze, jak wiedziałam o pewnym drobnym fakcie: wszystkie alarmy uruchomią się, kiedy tylko włączę radio czy telewizor. I przy okazji wybije mi bezpieczniki.  
Zerknęłam na zegar. Dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Czas najwyższy zrobić jakieś drobne zakupy, jeśli mam jutro mieć cokolwiek na śniadanie. Powzdychując, wcisnęłam do kieszeni portfel z kilkunastoma funtami, do kieszeni dżinsów schowałam różdżkę i narzuciłam na ramiona moją ukochaną, skórzaną kurtkę, którą dostałam od mamy na trzydzieste urodziny.  
Wolałam robić drobne zakupy w mugolskich sklepach. Majonez i musztardę mieli stanowczo lepsze niż czarodziejskie, a niedaleko mnie była również rodzinna piekarnia, która nawet wieczorem miała całkiem niezłe bułki. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że dostać na Pokątnej czekoladę, która nie rechotała i nie uciekała w podskokach, było niemożliwością. Czarodzieje po prostu nie rozumieli koncepcji jedzenia, które daje się przeżuć i nie wywołuje pypci na języku.  
Zaczęło mżyć kiedy już wracałam do domu. Jako, że nie uznałam za stosowne zabierać parasola, skuliłam ramiona i pognałam przez kałuże, całkiem zapomniawszy o różdżce w kieszeni. Przemoczonymi, zgrabiałymi od chłodu palcami wygrzebałam z kurtki klucze do drzwi i wetknęłam je w zamek. Wtedy usłyszałam szelest. Wpadłam w sekundową panikę, przypomniałam sobie o różdżce i wyszarpnęłam ją z dżinsów, obracając się na pięcie i upuszczając zakupy na glebę.  
\- Cassandra. - powiedział zdławionym głosem więzień, który uciekł.  
Milczałam. W spoconych palcach bardzo mocno ściskałam różdżkę.  
Przez dwanaście lat żyłam w poukładanym świecie logicznych argumentów. Dwanaście lat spędziłam w niewierze w winę Blacka. Dwanaście lat przypominałam sobie jego rozpacz i furię, dziękując Bogu, że nie umiem odczuwać tych emocji tak silnie. Dwanaście lat ludzie wmawiali sobie - i mnie przy okazji też - że to on zdradził swego najlepszego przyjaciela i doprowadził do jego śmierci. Przez dwanaście lat mówiono, że zabił trzynaście osób jedną klątwą, której nauczył go Czarny Pan.  
Przez dwanaście lat świat poszedł naprzód. I Black musiał się zmienić. Czy wciąż było mądrym ufanie temu mężczyźnie?  
Syriusz zrobił krok w moją stronę. Cofnęłam się o pół kroku.  
Dwanaście lat w Azkabanie z każdego zrobiłyby szaleńca i szaleństwo tliło się w czarnych oczach Syriusza. Spokojne, zdeterminowane, zapiekłe szaleństwo. Nawet jeśli skazano go za niewinność, był niebezpieczny. Pozbawiony różdżki, wychudły i osłabiony, ale umiejący zabić uzbrojonego śmierciożercę gołymi pięściami. Widziałam go już w takiej sytuacji.  
Z dużym wyczuciem dramatyzmu, wreszcie na całego lunął deszcz. Ściana wody. W momencie przemokłam do nitki, długie włosy Syriusza przykleiły mu się do twarzy i ramion jak czarne węże. Krople smagały niczym bicze i skuliłam lekko ramiona, chociaż różdżkę wciąż trzymałam wycelowaną w niego. Łykałam powietrze szeroko otwartymi ustami. Smakowało jak kawałki lodu, drapało w gardle i wcale nie przynosiło ulgi rozpalonym płucom.  
\- Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? - uśmiechnął się Black z wyraźnym trudem. Przemogłam dławienie w gardle.  
\- Co tu robisz? - wychrypiałam. - Dlaczego uznałeś przyłażenie do mnie za dobry pomysł?  
\- Cassandro…  
Ręka z różdżką drgnęła mi nieznacznie i Syriusz urwał.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, gdzie indziej mógłbym pójść. - wycharczał po chwili. - Ale jeśli każesz mi spieprzać, odejdę. Tylko najpierw posłuchaj, proszę. Ja tego naprawdę nie zrobiłem.  
\- Wiem.  
Otworzył usta i tak zamarł. Patrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Mocniej zacisnęłam palce na różdżce. Było mi coraz zimniej, mokre ubrania nieprzyjemnie lepiły się do skóry, w butach już chlupało. Włosy splecione w ciężki, mokry warkocz leżały na plecach jak przemoczona lina okrętowa. Czułam krople wody, ściekające mi na ramię z kolczyka. Zacisnęłam wolną rękę w pięść.  
Jedna część mnie darła się: nie bądź idiotką, potraktuj go Drętwotą, wołaj aurorów i cześć pieśni! On jest niebezpieczny! To morderca! Tyle ludzi nie może się mylić przez dwanaście lat!  
Druga część mnie miała własne zdanie: ludzie przez kilkaset lat wierzyli, że Ziemia jest płaska. Syriusz jest niewinny. Łapa by nigdy nie zdradził Potterów. I nawet jeśli zabił tych ludzi, to ciebie nigdy by nie skrzywdził.  
Przez jakieś piętnaście sekund obie moje części kłóciły się zażarcie.  
Powietrze pachniało deszczem. Mokrym asfaltem i wilgotną od kropel skórą mojej kurtki. Znałam tę woń, już kiedyś wciągałam ją w płuca, ostrożnie, z wyrachowaniem, zastanawiając się dokładnie nad tym, jak ten zapach smakuje. Zastanawiałam się wtedy, z jakiej racji czuję tę woń, skoro nie kojarzyła mi się absolutnie z niczym. Kiedy to było? Chyba w innym życiu. Czy teraz miało sens? Nie wiedziałam.  
Opuściłam różdżkę.  
\- Wejdź.  
*  
Syriusz łapczywie pożerał gulasz. Siedziałam naprzeciwko niego, z palcami wokół kubka czekolady. Serce łomotało mi nierówno, w głowie trwała dzika gonitwa myśli, a zimna ręka wciąż ściskała mnie za gardło. Syriusz wyglądał strasznie, wychudły, zarośnięty, w porwanej, niezbyt czystej szacie. Gulasz pochłaniał tak, jakby od lat nie miał w ustach nic ciepłego. Okropna była myśl, że to zapewne prawda.  
\- Chyba nie mam dla ciebie żadnych ciuchów. - odezwałam się.  
\- Nie szkodzi. - wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami. - Większość czasu i tak spędzam jako pies.  
Skinęłam głową, zasłaniając się kubkiem. Syriusz skończył jeść, chlebem wytarł talerz i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła z cichym sapnięciem sytości. Przymknął oczy i westchnął głęboko.  
\- Kąpiel? - zapytałam cicho. Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie, jakby zawstydzony. Z trudem wstałam, przywołując na twarz bohaterski uśmiech. Poszłam do łazienki. Przyjrzałam się uważnie wyposażeniu i kosmetykom - nie, nie było tu nic, co wskazywało na to, że dwa dni temu z hukiem zakończyłam prawie roczny związek. Z westchnieniem odkręciłam kran. Kiedy się wyprostowałam, w lustrze nad wanną odbijała się twarz Blacka.  
\- Uwierzyłaś mi tak bez niczego? - zapytał niepewnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Kierowałam się logiką.  
\- Czym?  
Przepchnęłam się obok niego na korytarzyk.  
\- Właź do wanny. - poleciłam sucho. - Możesz użyć tych ręczników nad toaletą, są czyste. Ja będę po drugiej stronie drzwi. Jakby coś się działo, daj mi znać. - i zamknęłam go w łazience. Przez chwilę było cicho. Potem rozległy się nieśmiałe szelesty zdejmowanego ubrania, cichy plusk wody i lekkie westchnienie szczęścia. Oparłam się plecami o ścianę i po chwili usiadłam na podłodze.  
\- Więc o co chodziło z tą logiką? - dobiegło po chwili zza drzwi. Westchnęłam ciężko.  
\- Po pierwsze, byłam tam, pamiętasz? Po drugie, znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jak mało kto brzydzisz się czarną magią i ideologią, którą wyznawał Czarny Pan. Po trzecie, doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z faktu, że za Potterów oddałbyś życie. Po czwarte, jak sam dobrze wiesz, nie wierzę w nic, na co nie ma dowodów. A to, że nie dali ci nawet procesu, świadczy między innymi o tym, że potrzebowali kozła ofiarnego, ale dowodów nie mieli. _Quod erat demonstrandum_.  
Milczał przez chwilę.  
\- Żeby wszyscy widzieli to w ten sposób. - wymamrotał. Uśmiechnęłam się leciutko. Fakt. Pod tym względem byłam wyjątkowa. Nie znałam nikogo innego, kto nie pozwalał emocjom zaćmiewać poglądu na świat i oceny sytuacji. Może dlatego dostałam i byłam w stanie utrzymać pracę w Departamencie Tajemnic. Chłodna kalkulacja, zero uczuć, pełen profesjonalizm.  
\- Pozostaje natomiast kwestia morderstwa trzynastu osób… - powiedziałam po chwili. Syriusz zaklął piętrowo.  
\- Uwierzysz mi, jak powiem, że to nie ja? - zapytał ze złością, pluskając głośno. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, potrząsając lekko głową.  
\- Nie podejrzewam Pettigrew o takie zdolności. W tej kwestii jednak mam silnie mieszane uczucia. - przyznałam szczerze i bez bicia. - Ten Confundus, którego na mnie rzuciłeś tuż przed, również nie pomaga.  
\- Przepraszam…  
\- To nie ja siedziałam dwanaście lat, nie musisz mnie przepraszać. - chlapnęłam zanim pomyślałam i zaraz przygryzłam mocno wargi. Syriusz jednak nie powiedział niczego. Nawet chlupotanie wody ucichło.  
\- Mów do mnie. - rzuciłam, kiedy nie odezwał się ponad minutę.  
\- Nie wiem, co mam mówić. - burknął.  
\- Jak ci się udało uciec?  
Długie, urywane westchnienie. Plusk wody, bulgot; jakby zanurzył się z głową i wypuszczał bąbelki powietrza. Głośniejszy plusk, cichy kaszel.  
\- Udało mi się zmienić. - wykaszlał Black. - Psie uczucia są… inne niż ludzkie. Dementorzy nie widzą… połapali się, że coś się zmieniło, ale pewnie myśleli, że wreszcie zwariowałem. Kiedy dawali mi jedzenie, udało mi się uciec. Mają tam podłe żarcie, więc nie miałem problemu z prześliźnięciem się między kratami…  
\- Jak dotarłeś na ląd?  
Cisza.  
\- Nie bardzo wiem. - wyznał wreszcie prawie bezgłośnie. - Nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze. Chyba psi instynkt na chwilę wysunął się do przodu. Chyba przepłynąłem. Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć.  
Oparłam głowę o ścianę. Milczeliśmy przez chwilę.  
\- Cass?  
\- No?  
\- Opowiesz mi, co się w tym czasie działo na świecie? Bo nie bardzo wiem… jak… co… kiedy… i w ogóle…  
Westchnęłam, zamykając oczy. Co ja mu mogłam powiedzieć?  
Trzynaście lat pracowałam w Departamencie Tajemnic, zgłębiając tajemnice najgłębszych podstaw magii, myśli i miłości. Dwanaście lat przeżyłam w świecie, wierzącym w winę Syriusza Blacka. Dwanaście lat korespondowałam z Dumbledore’em na wiele tematów, snując plany na przyszłość i wzbogacając wiedzę - i starannie omijając temat Blacka. Jedenaście lat przeżyłam w samotności, rok w związku, który nie miał szans na trwanie. Co mogłam opowiedzieć Syriuszowi, temu skrzywdzonemu przez los mężczyźnie, który poszedł siedzieć za niewinność - przynajmniej częściowo?  
Dlatego milczałam. Syriusz chyba zrozumiał, bo nie zadawał mi więcej pytań.  
Z łazienki wyszedł w nieco lepszym stanie, a już stanowczo czyściejszy. Wstałam z podłogi. Syriusz wyraźnie unikał mojego spojrzenia. Miałam wielką ochotę go dotknąć, poklepać po ramieniu, przytulić - nie ośmieliłam się jednak. W milczeniu poszłam do najmniej zawalonego książkami pokoju i odgruzowałam tapczan.  
\- Wybacz bałagan. - powiedziałam przez ramię. - Chyba mnie znasz…  
\- Tak. - powiedział nie od razu. - To wygląda zupełnie jak w Cardiff.  
Skinęłam głową. Rozłożyłam tapczan i zastanowiłam się krótko.  
\- Zaczekaj, wezmę świeżą… - zaczęłam, odwracając się, i trafiłam prosto w niego. W milczeniu objął mnie i schował twarz w moim ramieniu. Przez kilkanaście sekund stałam sztywno jak strach na wróble, na wpół przerażona, na wpół jedynie zaskoczona. Wreszcie ostrożnie, niepewnie, odwzajemniłam uścisk. Był tak chudy, że mogłam policzyć jego żebra przez materiał cienkiej szaty. Drżał lekko, jakby nie mógł się rozgrzać. Poczułam, jak coś chwyta mnie mocno za gardło.  
\- Tęskniłam za tobą. - wyrwało mi się gdzieś spod serca. Nie odpowiedział, tylko ścisnął mnie nieco mocniej.  
*  
\- Zamierzam się dostać do Hogwartu.  
Uniosłam głowę znad płatków i mleka. Syriusz siedział przy stole i nieuważnie bawił się gęsim piórem.  
Odsunęłam miskę; nagle zupełnie straciłam apetyt.  
\- Dałbyś spokój. - powiedziałam, gapiąc się w moje śniadanie. - Co ci z tego przyjdzie. Zostaw. Wyjedź. Ucieknij. Znajdź sobie życie, zacznij od nowa.  
Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.  
\- Sam? - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Nie, dziękuję. I nie będę uciekał.  
Odchrząknął.  
\- Dawno temu wyraźnie dałaś mi do zrozumienia, że nie dajesz mi szansy. - powiedział nie bez goryczy. - I chcesz, żebym od nowa urządzał sobie życie. Ale bez ciebie… nie chce mi się.  
\- Co? - warknęłam, zaskoczona i zirytowana doborem słów.  
\- Szukać znowu kogoś, kto mnie zrozumie i nie będzie oceniał. - spojrzał krzywo. - Ty jedna taka zostałaś. Wszyscy inni… albo nie żyją, albo… - zacisnął mocno szczęki, aż mięśnie wyrysowały się na jego policzkach wyraźnymi węzłami. - A ja już zwyczajnie nie mam sił zaczynać od nowa. Dlatego skończę to, co zacząłem, a potem choćby potop.  
Wstał.  
\- Nie możesz tak po prostu wyjść i lecieć bez planu! - zareagowałam, również się zrywając.  
\- Mam plan. - odparł sucho. - Prosty jak konstrukcja cepa i dlatego mi się powiedzie. Trzymaj kciuki, Cass.  
\- Syriusz…  
Zatrzymał się jeszcze, ale nie odwrócił w moją stronę. Przełknęłam ślinę.  
\- Zadaj mi pytanie. - poprosiłam cicho. - Obiecałam ci odpowiedź, pamiętasz? Jak się tamto skończy…  
Teraz na mnie spojrzał i patrzył dłuższą chwilę, w milczeniu, oceniająco. Poruszyłam się niespokojnie. Wiedziałam, że widać po mnie te trzynaście lat. Jakiś czas temu ścięłam wreszcie włosy i teraz sięgały mi zaledwie do łopatek. Już permanentnie nosiłam okulary, chociaż w ładnych, eleganckich oprawkach. Trochę mi się przytyło, chociaż wciąż pozostawałam w zasadzie szczupła - to przez długie spacery po Londynie i piątkowe spotkania z mugolską samoobroną. Nie podobał mi się jednak sposób, w jaki Black na mnie patrzył. Jakby szukał we mnie dawnej Cassie Bennet, i jakby nie mógł jej znaleźć.  
\- Dla mnie się nie skończyło. - powiedział wreszcie i spróbował wyjść. Moje ciało zareagowało, zanim mózg nadążył. Chwyciłam go za rękę i pociągnęłam mocno.  
\- Jeśli myślisz, że cię tak bez problemu puszczę… - warknęłam. - O, stary, mało mnie znasz. Siadaj.  
Przyglądał mi się dziwnie, ale usiadł posłusznie. Klęłam przez chwilę pod nosem, parząc mocną kawę. Postawiłam przed nim jeden kubek, drugi otuliłam dłońmi i zastanowiłam się. Jeśli on nie zamierzał myśleć… cóż, musiałam to robić za niego. Znowu.  
\- Daj mi kilka dni. - powiedziałam wolno. - Jestem pewna, że Knot skoczy do wniosków bez zastanawiania się dłużej i spróbuje ściągnąć z widoku Harry’ego…  
Przez twarz Syriusza przemknął grymas, który mi się nie podobał. Black jednak się nie odezwał.  
\- Na pewno jakoś zabezpieczą Hogwart. - ciągnęłam udając, że nie zauważyłam. - Daj mi się chociaż dowiedzieć, co planują. Kiedy już będziemy znać kształt sytuacji, coś wymyślimy. - przyjrzałam mu się krytycznie. - Zresztą, popatrz na siebie. - powiedziałam miękko. - Jesteś wychudzony, słaby. Prosisz się o kilka dni odpoczynku. Musisz przybrać na wadze, żeby chociaż myśleć o podjęciu wędrówki na północ. Zresztą, może i na to miałabym pewien sposób.  
Syriusz siedział nieruchomo w krześle, a oczy błyszczały mu nieładnie. Przełknęłam tekst, że na dodatek chyba ma wysoką gorączkę, bo pewnie by mi przyłożył.  
\- Idę do pracy. - powiedziałam wolno. - Proszę cię, zaczekaj. Tu cię nikt nie znajdzie… - bo nikt cię tutaj szukał nie będzie, dokończyłam w myślach. A w każdym razie, jeszcze nie dziś.  
\- Dobrze. - mruknął Black po dłuższej chwili. - Niech będzie po twojemu.  
Kiwnęłam głową i dopiłam kawę jednym łykiem.  
\- W szafce jest eliksir pieprzowy. - powiedziałam wstawiwszy kubek do zlewu. - Zjedz śniadanie, nie pierdziel, zażyj pieprzu i idź do łóżka. Wrócę przed siedemnastą i zastanowimy się, co dalej. Obiecujesz, że nie wychylisz stąd nosa?  
Wciąż nie spuszczał ze mnie spojrzenia.  
\- Powiedziałem już. - stwierdził wreszcie. - Niech będzie po twojemu.  
Skinęłam głową. Włożyłam kurtkę i upewniłam się, że wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy mam w torbie. Co prawda moja „praca domowa” była nawet nie dotknięta od wczoraj… ale nie miałam przed kim się tłumaczyć. Nikt nie zauważy, zapewne.  
*  
\- Szefowo. - zareagowała na mnie Żaneta, czatująca przed wejściem do biura. - Masz gościa. Wpuściłam go do środka…  
Spojrzałam na dziewczynę uważnie. Żaneta była geniuszem, jeśli chodziło o astronomię i transmutację, a na dodatek pasjonowała się fizyką kwantową i czasem. Pracowała przy zmieniaczach czasu i, czasami, ze mną w Sali Myśli. Ale jeśli chodziło o ogarnianie skomplikowanych interakcji międzyludzkich, gubiła się po pierwszych trzech zdaniach.  
\- Kto to? - zapytałam więc.  
\- Powiedział, że przyjaciel ze szkoły…  
Zrobiło mi się zimno. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to Snape zaszczycił nasze skromne progi. Zdarłam kurtkę z ramion i nawet udało mi się ją powiesić na wieszaku przy wejściu bez upuszczenia jej trzy razy na podłogę. Ścisnęłam w dłoni różdżkę - obserwowana przez zaskoczoną Żanetę. Po czym dzielnie otworzyłam drzwi.  
Remus „Lunatyk” Lupin uśmiechnął się do mnie nieśmiało. Poczułam, jak szczęka mi zaczyna wędrować coraz niżej i zmusiłam się, by trzymać usta zamknięte.  
\- Lupin. - wykrztusiłam. - A ty co tu robisz?  
\- Cześć, Bennet. - odpowiedział prawie swobodnie. - Kupę lat. Dalej używasz waniliowego mydła?  
Nabrałam ochoty przyłożyć mu najbliższą książką. A że mój wzrok padł najpierw na całe tysiąc stron _Eksperymentów z czasem i przestrzenią_ w twardych okładkach, mogłoby to zaboleć.  
\- Co cię tu sprowadza? - oszczędnym gestem wskazałam zapasowe krzesło. Remus potulnie usiadł. Nie wyglądał specjalnie dobrze. Prawdę mówiąc, nie podobały mi się te pasma siwizny w jego włosach, wyraźnie znoszone buty i wystrzępiony brzeg szaty. Lunatyk nigdy nie opływał w luksusy, ale teraz wyraźnie było jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Dostałem posadę w Hogwarcie. - powiedział Remus, a ja zauważyłam, że bardzo stara się nie cieszyć tym bardziej. Poczułam nagły, przejmujący smutek. Nie każdy miał w życiu tyle szczęścia, co ja. A jeśli Lupin bał się cieszyć zbyt mocno, znaczyło to zapewne, że doznał wcześniej stanowczo zbyt wielu bolesnych rozczarowań.  
\- Gratuluję. - uśmiechnęłam się więc. - Daj smarkaczom popalić. Zaraz. - coś mi się przestawiło w głowie. - Czy młody Potter teraz nie chodzi do Hogwartu?  
\- Eee… No tak. Teraz do trzeciej klasy. - na twarzy Lupina pojawiło się lekkie zakłopotanie.  
\- Nie dawaj mu forów.  
\- Nie zamierzam.  
Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. Lunatyk wykręcał sobie palce, ja starannie wyrównywałam jakieś papiery na biurku.  
\- Cass?  
\- No co.  
\- Black… nie był u ciebie, prawda?  
Spojrzałam na Lunatyka spode łba.  
\- A niby po cholerę miałby do mnie przychodzić? - zapytałam kwaśno, w myśli gratulując sobie długiej kąpieli dziś rano i nowych perfum.  
\- Wiesz, dlaczego. - powiedział Lupin cicho. - Boję się o ciebie.  
\- Nie ty jeden. - wkurzyłam się. Najpierw Weasley, potem Knot, a teraz, kurna, Lupin, którego nie widziałam dwanaście lat. Co ich nagle wszystkich napadło? Czy o każdą byłą Łapy też się tak martwili? Jakoś nie widzę, by minister wzywał na dywanik Mary Dearheart, z domu MacDonald! - Radzę sobie. I z tym też sobie poradzę. Jeśli mogę ci w czymś pomóc, dawaj, ale raczej nie udzielaj mi dobrych rad. Od tego mam Dumbledore’a.  
Lupin uśmiechnął się kątem ust i na ułamek sekundy zza twarzy przedwcześnie postarzałego mężczyzny wyjrzał ten bystry uczeń Hogwartu, z którym się kiedyś przyjaźniłam. Wstał z krzesła i uściskał mnie silnie, zanim zdołałam uciec.  
\- Wybacz, że wtedy wyjechałem bez pożegnania. - powiedział mi w ucho.  
\- Przecież się nie złoszczę. - stęknęłam, przyduszona. - Ślubu nie braliśmy.  
Zaśmiał się krótko i, ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, cmoknął mnie w czoło.  
\- Zajrzyj, jeśli będziesz w Hogwarcie. - powiedział. - Pomogę ci grzebać w katalogu pani Pince.  
\- Dzięki. - bąknęłam, zaskoczona. Remus uśmiechnął się do mnie jeszcze raz i poszedł w cholerę. Tkwiłam przy biurku jak przyklejona, dopóki nie wróciła Żaneta, wpatrzona w jakiś formularz.  
\- Przyszedł ten papier of profesor McGonagall, szefowo. - powiedziała, nie zwracając uwagi na mój stan ducha. - Jest tu elegancko wypisane podanie… i wszystko. Cała papierologia się zgadza, szefowo. Ja osobiście nie widzę przeszkód…  
Z wysiłkiem zamknęłam w pamięci szufladkę „Cardiff 1978-1981” i otworzyłam inną, „Podanie o zmieniacz czasu dla H. Granger”. Kazałam Żanecie zostawić dokumentację na moim biurku i przygotować zmieniacz. Potem usiadłam do odpisywania profesorce, że nie widzimy przeszkód i wzorowa uczennica, tak chwalona przez panią profesor w listach, otrzyma owo delikatne narzędzie. Będę musiała się wybrać do Hogwartu i sama jej wyjaśnić co i jak.  
Oficjalny transport do Hogwartu.  
Nikt nie wiedział, że Syriusz jest animagiem.  
Te dwa fakty kliknęły ze sobą w mojej głowie, a z płuc jakby uszło mi całe powietrze. Mogłam wziąć Syriusza w formie psa pod pachę i wprowadzić go do Hogwartu, nie zwracając uwagi ani na niego, ani na siebie, z oficjalnym biznesem Ministerstwa i w ogóle. Teraz pozostało mi tylko przetrwać dzień i nie zwariować.  
W domu byłam za dwadzieścia siódma. Syriusza nigdzie nie było. Na stole leżała tylko pośpiesznie skreślona kartka, podpisana odciskiem łapy. Na kafelkach pod stołem była wyraźna, już zaschnięta plama atramentu. Nie miałam nawet siły zakląć. Wzięłam kartkę i przeczytałam te kilka słów, które Black uznał za stosowne zostawić za sobą.  
_Wybacz, Cass_ , pisał. _Naraziłem cię już wystarczająco. Już mam wobec ciebie niespłacalny dług wdzięczności i nie chcę, by urósł jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli mnie sypniesz, nie miej wyrzutów sumienia. Bo w sumie to jest tak, jakbym to ja ich zabił._  
Powoli usiadłam za stołem. Roześmiałam się. Cały Łapa. Głupia odwaga podszyta sentymentem, głębokie poczucie honoru. Nic dziwnego, że wylądował w Gryffindorze. W Slytherinie by go chyba zjedli.


	2. Chapter 2

Czerwona lokomotywa z sykiem wypuściła strugę pary w powietrze. Westchnęłam lekko. Nad moją głową zegar wybił dziewiątą. Peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte był w zasadzie pusty, tylko załoga pociągu sprawdzała sprawność maszyny i gotowość do jazdy.  
\- Cześć. - usłyszałam zza pleców. - Co tu robisz?  
\- Przyszłam odprowadzić cię na pociąg, Lupin. - odparłam spokojnie i dopiero wtedy się odwróciłam. Lunatyk stał, przechylony pod ciężarem swojej walizki, i przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Nostalgia, rozumiesz.  
Skinął wolno głową. Staliśmy przez chwilę, gapiąc się na siebie nieufnie. Wreszcie Lupin zdołał się uśmiechnąć. Wyglądał blado i mizernie, zupełnie jak po ciężkiej chorobie. Poprawił uchwyt na walizce.  
\- Dzięki. - powiedział. Wyszczerzyłam zęby.  
\- Pomóc ci z tym? - wskazałam jego bagaże. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że będę tu tak wcześnie? - zapytał jakby nieśmiało. Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Lupin, a pamiętasz kto tu siedział pierwszego września siedemdziesiątego pierwszego? - ruchem głowy wskazałam jedną z ławek pod ścianą. - Już o ósmej rano?  
Lupin się zmieszał. Zaśmiałam się krótko. Zawsze miałam bzika na punkcie punktualności, a tamtego dnia ta mała obsesja nabrała absurdalnych rozmiarów. Nie powtórzyłam tego więcej. Może również dlatego, że za każdym następnym razem rodzice mogli przyjść później do pracy.  
Odprowadziłam go do przedziału. Pociąg wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak za naszych czasów. Jedno z okien w korytarzu się przycinało, tak samo jak drzwi do ulubionego przedziału Huncwotów w połowie wagonu drugiego. Konduktor obrzucił nas zdumionym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentował. Lupin był wyraźnie lekko skrępowany, jednak nie zwracałam na to zupełnie uwagi. Postałam nad nim w sumie jakiś kwadrans, spędzony głównie na zdawkowych uwagach, zanim wreszcie uznałam, że czas się żegnać.  
\- Wiesz co, Cass? - odezwał się Lupin zanim wyszłam. - Dzięki.  
Skinęłam głową, pozwalając sobie na uśmiech.  
\- Nie ma za co.  
Drugiego września i tak czekała mnie wyprawa do Hogwartu. Ktoś z zespołu skołował mi świstoklik. Profesor McGonagall i H. Granger - która okazała się trzynastolatką o masie brązowych włosów i nieco za długich przednich zębach - czekały na mnie w gabinecie profesorki. Mimowolnie poczułam dla dziewczyny podziw. Nie dość, że wstała pewnie przed siódmą rano, to jeszcze uważnie wysłuchała mojego wykładu instrukcyjnego i złapała wszystko od pierwszego razu.  
\- W razie wątpliwości, nie wahaj się pisać do mnie bezpośrednio. - zakończyłam i zanotowałam jej moje imię i nazwisko oraz kod wywoławczy bezpośredniej poczty Departamentu. - Kiedy zechcesz go oddać, to również prosto do mnie.  
\- Nie będę chciała go oddać. - oświadczyła Hermiona Granger nieco przemądrzałym tonem. Wymieniłam z profesor McGonagall porozumiewawcze półuśmiechy nad głową dziewczynki, uważnie podpisującej zobowiązanie zachowania milczenia.  
\- Pogadamy w czerwcu. - powiedziałam, podnosząc się. - Powodzenia w nauce, Hermiono.  
\- Dziękuję, pani Bennet.  
Nie poprawiłam jej. McGonagall spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, ale nie skomentowała. Pożegnałyśmy się i Hermiona zbiegła na śniadanie do kolegów, a profesor McGonagall podążyła za nią statecznym krokiem. Postałam chwilę, niezdecydowana, co dalej. Chyba powinnam wracać, zamiast bez sensu tu tkwić. Syriusz, podróżujący piechotą, na pewno nie był nawet w pobliżu Hogwartu, nie mogłam mu zbytnio pomóc. Zresztą, to była jego decyzja. Uciekając z mojego domu, zdjął ten problem z mojej głowy. Nie mój cyrk, nie moje kuguary. Bóg z nim i krzyżyk na drogę.  
Spojrzałam na zegarek: dochodziła ósma. Raczej powinnam się zbierać z powrotem. Świstoklik, niestety, miałam jednostronny i czekał mnie cały dzień w pociągu. No i ci dementorzy…  
Westchnęłam ciężko. Pracownik nie ma w głowie, za to szef ma w nogach…  
Przechodząc obok Wielkiej Sali zajrzałam do środka. Dostrzegłam Lupina przy stole nauczycielskim. Uczniowie byli głośni jak zawsze, moja kurkońska brać w dużej części z nosami w książkach; Gryfoni przerzucali się czymś przy dalekim końcu stołu; Puchoni wcinali, co im się nawinęło na talerze, a Ślizgoni jak zawsze zdawali się być ponad to i mieć wszystkich gdzieś. Pomachałam Lupinowi, a on skinął mi głową. Złowiłam nienawistne spojrzenie Snape’a i uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko.  
Błonia były po staremu przestronne, wiał lekki wietrzyk, a w powietrzu wisiała zapowiedź deszczu. Szłam szybkim krokiem w stronę bramy, zbierając w sobie siły. Koło dementorów zamierzałam przebiec najszybciej, jak tylko się dało, nie dając się zatrzymać dłużej niż to niezbędne. Miałam z nimi cholerny problem. Naprawdę cholerny problem.  
Ile bym nie próbowała, nie byłam w stanie wyprodukować z siebie Patronusa.  
Czy wspomnienia miałam niedostatecznie szczęśliwe, czy mocy zbyt mało - nie wiedziałam. Nie interesowało mnie to bliżej, efekt był jeden tak czy siak. O ile z oklumencji byłam całkiem niezła, o tyle z pozostałych czarów mentalnych… noga. No, ale w oklumencji chodziło o samokontrolę, a tej miałam najwyraźniej pod dostatkiem.  
Dementorzy puścili mnie bez większych problemów. Większą część drogi do Hogsmeade przebyłam bardzo szybkim krokiem, usiłując strząsnąć z myśli zimną lepkość. Potrzebowałam endorfin, wstąpiłam więc do Miodowego Królestwa i kupiłam pierwszą z brzegu tabliczkę czekolady. Zjadałam ją po kawałku przez całą drogę z powrotem do Londynu, a kiedy wreszcie dotarłam do domu, czym prędzej wlazłam do gorącej kąpieli.  
Następny dzień to był piątek. Jedyny dzień w tygodniu, kiedy naprawdę wychodziłam z pracy tuż po czwartej. Przebierałam się w mugolskie ciuchy i szłam na spotkanie kilku podobnych mnie porąbańców, ćwiczących samoobronę w piwnicy jakiejś siłowni. Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd mi to strzeliło do głowy. W pewnym momencie po prostu… się stało. I łaziłam tam już od jakiegoś czasu, wyładowując całą tę agresję, jaka kumulowała się we mnie przez tydzień przebywania w Ministerstwie, w bliskim kontakcie z ministerialną biurokracją.  
Wolno mi chyba mieć jakieś hobby, które nie zamyka się w wertowaniu zakurzonych pergaminów i wkuwaniu kolejnego języka. Starczy, że nauczyłam się hiszpańskiego i całkiem nieźle rozumiałam rosyjski.  
No i nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mi się przyda umiejętność bezpardonowego władowania jakiemuś typowi kopniaka prosto w żołądek.  
*  
\- Black wdarł się do Hogwartu! - zaraportowała Żaneta pierwszego listopada, wpadając do biura jakby wypiła pięć kaw naraz.  
\- A ty skąd wiesz? - zapytałam, nie unosząc głowy znad tabeli numerów. Zaklęcie, nad którym pracowałam, bardzo pilnie wymagało stabilizacji i naprawdę nie chciałam się dekoncentrować.  
\- Moja siostrzenica jest w szóstej klasie. - Żaneta padła na krzesło i złapała oddech. - O Boże! Ale to straszne!  
\- No… - zmięłam obliczenia w kulkę i cisnęłam nimi w stronę kosza. Kubełek zafurkotał, przeżuwając śmiecia, i beknął smacznie.  
\- Szefowo?  
\- No co.  
\- Ten pani przyjaciel uczy w Hogwarcie, prawda?  
Przewróciłam oczami, trzaskając w stół _Językoznawstwem kognitywnym_. Żaneta podskoczyła.  
\- Czy nie miałaś czasem anomalii czasowej do przebadania? - przypomniałam jej zimno.  
\- Ach tak! - skoczyła na nogi, złapała jakieś papiery ze swojego biurka i poleciała. Przez chwilę siedziałam nieruchomo przy stole, zaciskając mocno palce na książce. Cholerny Black. Całkiem mu odbiło? Musiałam sobie powtórzyć (po raz chyba tysięczny w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy), że to NIE MOJE cholerne ZMARTWIENIE.  
Wzięłam głęboki wdech i powoli wypuściłam. A do piątku było jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.  
Z jakiej racji ja się w ogóle przejmuję?  
*  
\- Esencja Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych polega na tym, że całkowicie odbierają ludzką wolę. - tłumaczyłam grupie aurorów, którzy wyglądali jak banda bezmózgów w przykrótkich szatach. Aneta wydała mi służbowe polecenie: wykładaj teorię magii na Uniwersytecie Aurorów. Dwie grupy tygodniowo, w sumie trzy godziny wykładu. Robiłam to od dobrych trzech lat, a wciąż nie potrafiłam tego polubić. - Właśnie dlatego są niewybaczalne.  
\- Jak Avada odbiera ludzką wolę? - zapytała jakaś dziewczyna z tła. Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Spróbuj działać według swojego widzimisię, kiedy jesteś martwa. - poradziłam cynicznie. - To wtedy porozmawiamy.  
Ktoś szturchnął studentkę, która oblała się rumieńcem. Obrzuciłam grupę spojrzeniem. Byłam od nich starsza od jakieś dziesięć lat i dałam im to odczuć. Denerwowała mnie ta smarkateria, która prezentowała typowo aurorską postawę: hurra i do przodu. A potem ktoś musiał po nich sprzątać i często gęsto byli to amnezjatorzy. A kto wykładał teorię dla amenzjatorów? Tim Carborough! Myślenie tego, kto układał te grafiki, było dla mnie absolutnie niezrozumiałe.  
\- Użycie któregokolwiek z tych zaklęć wobec innej istoty ludzkiej to wystarczający powód, by posadzić was na zimną posadkę w Azkabanie do końca życia. - kontynuowałam, świdrując moją grupę spojrzeniem znad okularów. - Prerogatywy uchwalone podczas wojny zostały już uchylone, zanim którekolwiek z was zapyta. Jeśli uważacie więc, że jako studenci Uniwersytetu Aurorów macie, nie wiem, odgórne prawo ćwiczyć… to nie macie.  
\- Na zwierzętach też? - wyrwał się chłopak z pierwszego rzędu. Zsunęłam okulary i przetarłam je brzegiem swetra. Studenci obserwowali to nerwowo. Do Departamentu Tajemnic przychodziłam ubrana jak należało, w szaty czarownicy. Na zajęcia - niekoniecznie. Dzisiaj miałam na sobie wygodne dżinsy, moje ukochane smokerskie glany i nieco powyciągany sweter. Smarkateria, jeden w drugiego, nosili mundurki Uniwersytetu, w kroju podobne do hogwarckich, i przypinki z godłem uczelni.  
\- Jeśli poważnie myślisz o trenowaniu Cruciatusa na zwierzętach, to wypiszę ci ponowne skierowanie na testy psychologiczne. - powiedziałam zimno i nasunęłam okulary z powrotem na nos. - Od psa do człowieka jest niewielki krok.  
_Syriusz Black, na przykład?_ , szepnęła moja podświadomość, a ja nabrałam ochoty wyszorować sobie mózg od środka.  
Groźba, którą mogłam faktycznie z łatwością spełnić, wyraźnie zrobiła wrażenie na młodych gniewnych. Doskonale wiedzieli, że poza wykładaniem teorii magii jestem tu od oceniania ich sprawności i adekwatności psychologicznej. Uprzedziłam ich na pierwszych zajęciach. Nie przeszkadzali mi więc przez resztę wykładu, a kiedy zwolniłam grupę, wysypali się na korytarz w ciszy. Zebrałam książki i pergaminy, starłam tablicę i pozwoliłam sobie na kilka hiszpańskich przekleństw, wypowiedzianych półgłosem.  
\- Panno Bennet? - w drzwiach stanęła dyżurna porządkowa. - List do pani.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Wzięłam kopertę i wcisnęłam ją do kieszeni, nie poświęcając jej w ogóle myśli. Opuściłam budynek Uniwersytetu - sprytnie ukryty jako mała, obskurna galeria sztuki - i pieszo powędrowałam w stronę najbliższego wejścia dla interesantów do Ministerstwa. O liście przypomniałam sobie dopiero w biurze, kiedy przy odwieszaniu kurtki zaszeleściła koperta.  
\- _Pinche idiota!_ \- warknęłam, widząc pismo.  
_Cass_ , pisał Łapa drżącą lekko dłonią, _znów potrzebuję twojej pomocy._  
\- Wyjaśnij mi jeszcze, czemu to mój problem… - zamruczałam, siadając przy biurku. Przeczytawszy resztę listu miałam ochotę Syriuszowi przyłożyć. Teleportować się do Hogsmeade, przedrzeć przez ekipy dementorów wokół hogwarckich bram, odszukać go w Zakazanym Lesie i trzaskać po pysku, aż zmądrzeje.  
Odmrozić mu kapitał!  
Oczywiście, po osadzeniu w Azkabanie, wszystkie pieniądze, jakie znajdowały się w skrytce Blacka u Gringotta, zostały zamrożone. I pozostawały zamrożone od dwunastu lat. Black pewnie sam już nie wiedział, gdzie ma klucz do skrytki. I on mnie teraz prosi, żebym „jakoś po cichu udostępniła mu fundusze, bo ma pewien zakup do dokonania”! Zabić to mało w takiej sytuacji. Jak ja mam to niby zrobić? Przejść się do goblinów i ładnie poprosić?  
No dobra, gobliny z działu wymiany pewnie mnie kojarzyły, bo co miesiąc wymieniałam część wypłaty na mugolskie pieniądze, ale nic poza tym. Iść i poprosić, kurna… Na domiar złego nie miałam absolutnie żadnych znajomych w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, którego dział Administracji Wizengamotu zajmował się podobnymi sprawami. Czyli na przykład wydawaniem decyzji o zamrażaniu forsy. No żeby to cholera wzięła. Prościej by było, jakby napisał co chce kupić, się by to jakoś załatwiło, ale nie…  
Cholerna gryfońska duma i zosiosamosizm!  
Przypadkowe spojrzenie na kalendarz uświadomiło mi, że zbliżają się święta.  
\- Niech ci będzie, Black. - westchnęłam ciężko. - Ze względu na stare dobre czasy…  
Mogłam unieść się moją krukońską dumą i tumiwisizmem. Naprawdę mogłam. To Łapa był mi coś winny, nie na odwrót. Ślizgońska część mnie podpowiadała to dość dobitnie, jak rzadko doszedłszy do porozumienia z krukońskim rozsądkiem i puchońskim wyczuciem litery prawa.  
Potem jednak do głosu doszła gryfońska lojalność i to przez nią, klnąc i powzdychując, szłam wieczorem do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Ministerstwo już zamykało się na noc, tylko ostatni aurorzy siedzieli jeszcze w biurach, kłócąc się o coś zażarcie. Minęłam te gabinety i dotarłam do sekcji administracyjnej. No dobra, te kochane biurwy zapewne już o czwartej poleciały do domów, a dobijała dwudziesta…  
Czarować pod nosem aurorów było lekko niebezpiecznie, poprzestałam więc na dyskretnym zaglądaniu w dziurki od klucza. Tu pusto, tam pusto, tu ktoś siedzi, pusto, pusto, o, to właściwe drzwi. Sporą wskazówkę stanowiła plakietka „Administracja Wizengamotu - decyzje ekonomiczne”. Kontrolnie nacisnęłam klamkę, nie oczekując sukcesu. I miałam rację.  
Z kieszeni mojej ukochanej skórzanej kurtki wydobyłam więc różdżkę. Alohomora nie powinna wzbudzić zbyt wielkiego echa - aurorzy mieli paranoję i w biurach trzymali imponujące kolekcje wykrywaczy, alarmów i detektorów. Pozostało się modlić, żeby biurwy nie miały paranoi i nie zamykały biurka na nic mocniejszego od Colloportusa.  
Nie zamykały. Wśliznęłam się do środka i starannie zamknęłam drzwi. Pomieszczenie było idealnie ciemne. W końcu nie było tu żadnego źródła światła. Zaryzykowałam i zapaliłam Lumosa. Teraz pozostało znaleźć odpowiedni blankiet i próbkę pisma…  
Po jakiejś godzinie opuściłam biuro roztrzęsiona i spocona jak mysz w kąpieli. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, ponownie minęłam gabinety aurorów - już ciche i ciemne - i czym prędzej zbiegłam do atrium, skąd mogłam się swobodnie teleportować do domu.  
Odwykłam od takich akcji. Stanowczo.  
*  
Gobliny łatwo wyczuwają fałszerstwo. Mają do tego jakiś specjalny zmysł, zwłaszcza jeśli rzecz dotyczy przedmiotów, najlepiej wartych dużo pieniądza. Wiedziałam doskonale, że fałszerstwa „papierowe” również są dla goblinów łatwe do przejrzenia - a dla bankierów zapewne dodatkowo niemal chlebem powszednim - ale nie miałam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Pokazywałam goblinowi prawdziwy formularz z Ministerstwa, wypisany przez faktycznie pracującą w Ministerstwie czarownicę, podbity prawdziwą ministerialną pieczęcią.  
Goblin nie musiał wiedzieć, że nie pracowałam w administracji, a w Departamencie Tajemnic. Naprawdę nie musiał. I, wyglądało, nie wiedział.  
\- Zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, że to skrytka zbiegłego więźnia, oczywiście. - powiedział cicho, wpatrując się we mnie nieruchomo. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Udawałam Gwendolinę Keys, pracującą od niedawna w Administracji Wizengamotu. To, że Gwendolina Keys nie istniała naprawdę, było nic nieznaczącym detalem.  
\- Ja tam nic nie wiem. - oznajmiłam ponuro. - Tylko wykonuję rozkazy. Może chcą go śledzić po pieniądzach?  
Goblin pokiwał z namysłem głową. Wreszcie wydał z siebie coś á la zrezygnowane westchnienie i podpisał papier.  
\- To wszystko? - upewniłam się swoim najlepszym tonem biurwy. Goblin wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wszystko. - warknął. - Dziękuję i do widzenia.  
\- To ja dziękuję. - odparłam potulnie i zabrałam się stamtąd. Teraz trzeba jakoś dać Łapie znać, że zrobione…  
Podrzuciłam w dłoni różdżkę i spojrzałam na nią z namysłem. Jakiś postawny czarodziej trącił mnie mocno ramieniem, burcząc coś nieprzyjaźnie pod nosem. Ruszyłam się więc spod wejścia do Gringotta i ruszyłam w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Przeszłam do mugolskiego Londynu i weszłam do pierwszego z brzegu sklepu zoologicznego. Tam nabyłam torbę psiej karmy, a w kiosku niedaleko papier prezentowy i kartkę. Już w domu opakowałam psią karmę w prezent, starannie doczepiłam kartkę i przygotowałam do zabrania następnego ranka ze sobą do pracy.  
Jeśli w miarę dobrze ogarniałam myślenie Łapy, musiał od czasu do czasu odwiedzać Hogsmeade w celu upolowania czegoś jadalnego, co nie było jakimś leśnym zwierzęciem. Gryfoński sentymentalizm zapewne zaprowadzi go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. I jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, znajdzie tam świąteczny prezent ode mnie.  
Następnego ranka skorzystałam z publicznej sowiej poczty przy Ministerstwie, adresując przesyłkę do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, Hogsmeade. Sowa, która nie dziwiła się niczemu, posłusznie machnęła skrzydłami i zniknęła w otworze wylotowym. Obserwowałam ją, dopóki całkiem nie zniknęła. Do biura dotarłam w dobrym humorze, ciekawa, jak Łapa zareaguje na moją kartkę.  
  
_Wisisz mi, Łapa._  
Rób co chcesz, ale weź pod uwagę: nie mój cyrk, nie moje kuguary.  
Smacznego i wesołych świąt.  
*  
\- I co? - zapytałam Żanetę, stając obok niej przy kloszu czasu. Spojrzała na mnie roztargnionym wzrokiem spod grzywki. Na podkładce, którą trzymała w rękach, widniał chaos obliczeń, znaków magicznych, wykresów i szkiców.  
\- Na razie nic, szefowo. - oznajmiła zrezygnowanym tonem. - Jak pykło tak pykło. Nie wiem, czy to podziała z martwym, szefowo.  
Westchnęłam. Odkąd Eloise Mintuble namieszała w czasie podczas wczesnych eksperymentów z kloszem, cały Departament podchodził do niego bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie. Profesor Saul Croaker wyraźnie zabronił nam kombinować z czymś więcej niż zmieniaczami czasu, jednak i mnie, i Żanetę klosz fascynował. Parę dni temu, bardzo ostrożnie, Żaneta wrzuciła pod klosz maleńki kamyk. Od tamtej pory nie działo się nic.  
\- No dobra. - uniosłam różdżkę. - _Accio!_  
Kamyk śmignął w moją stronę, ale zdołałam uskoczyć mu z trasy. Razem z Żanetą obserwowałyśmy, jak leci coraz wolniej przez salę, by wreszcie spaść na podłogę i rozsypać się w pył.  
\- Ciekawe. - stwierdziła Żaneta obojętnie, notując coś na podkładce. - Opóźniona reakcja?  
\- Może to efekt przekraczania linii czasowych? - zasugerowałam, dość niepewnie.  
\- Może. Mam tu jajko. Spróbujemy?  
\- Dobra. - zareagowałam odruchowo, po czym opanowałam się. - Ale nie dziś. Muszę pogadać z Croakerem. Bo jeśli miałoby coś porządnie walnąć… lepiej żeby wiedział.  
Żaneta pokiwała głową, nie przestając notować.  
\- Wiesz, my teoretycznie tu tylko, no, teoretyzujemy. - przypomniałam jej.  
\- E tam. - mruknęła i skierowała się w stronę drzwi, nie odrywając spojrzenia od notatek. Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Drzwi bardziej na lewo!  
Trafiła. Podziękowała mi uniesioną nad ramieniem dłonią i znikła w czeluściach Departamentu. Pokręciłam głową. Żaneta była kochana, w pewnym sensie genialna, ale trochę odklejona od rzeczywistości. Ponownie spojrzałam na klosz. Kreował wokół siebie coś w stylu zaburzenia optycznego, jakby był otoczony niebieskawą warstewką wody. Większość roboty przy zagadnieniach czasu Żaneta robiła na zmieniaczach, ale klosz pozostawał centrum Sali Czasu i źródłem zawirowań, których wzór stabilizowano i kopiowano do zmieniaczy. Czasami miałam wątpliwości, czy to jeszcze magia, czy już jakaś pojebana mugolska nauka. Na jednej z tablic w sali widniały obliczenia, które profesor Croaker omawiał z jakimś mugolskim profesorem od zagadnień czasu.  
Ha. Gdyby Knot o tym wiedział, pewnie by zwariował.  
Opuściłam Salę Czasu. W sali przejściowej zdecydowanie trzasnęłam drzwiami i zamknęłam oczy. Karuzela zwykle trwała jakieś dwadzieścia-dwadzieścia pięć sekund, a ja po latach miałam już wprawę w otwieraniu oczu dokładnie wtedy, kiedy pokój się zatrzymywał. Wyjęłam z kieszeni klucz i podeszłam do drzwi Sali Amortencji.  
Właściwie nie byłam tu od lat. Od końca wojny, jeśli idzie o ścisłość. Po prostu… nie miałam takiej potrzeby, skoncentrowana na nieco innych tematach. Dopiero po wizycie Syriusza przypomniałam sobie o istnieniu tego pokoju i tej fontanny, ale myśl o powrocie tam uciekła i zagubiła się w nawale innych zajęć. Dopiero teraz, kiedy wygrzebałam się ze sprawozdań, analiz porównawczych oraz innych bzdur i nie-bzdur, przypomniałam sobie o jednym z kluczy w pęku, jaki nosiłam przy pasku.  
Z westchnieniem otworzyłam Salę Amortencji. Zapach pergaminu i mokrego od deszczu asfaltu uderzył mnie w nozdrza. Starannie zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i podeszłam do fontanny. Zapach z każdym krokiem robił się silniejszy. Pergamin. Atrament. Mokra od deszczu kurtka ze skóry. Stanęłam tuż nad krawędzią fontanny. Jakoś odruchowo otoczyłam się ramionami, mocno zaciskając dłonie na łokciach. Sala Amortencji przyprawiała mnie o dreszcze, czego nie potrafiła dokonać nawet Sala Śmierci.  
\- Szefowo?  
Odwróciłam się. Broderick Bode tkwił na progu, wyraźnie zaskoczony widząc mnie tutaj. Zmusiłam się do uśmiechu.  
\- Co jest, Bode? - zapytałam.  
\- Nie, nic, tylko… idziemy na lunch.  
\- Idźcie. - pozwoliłam łaskawie. Zwykle chodziłam z nimi, ale dzisiaj absolutnie nie miałam na to ochoty. - Ja tu… posiedzę. Mam coś do przemyślenia.  
Bode niepewnie pokiwał głową, ale się zabrał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tym razem nie udało mi się powstrzymać dreszczu, biegnącego od ramion w dół. Sala nie była zimna, ale amortencja, z cichym szmerem wzlatująca w górę i opadająca z powrotem na dół, była po prostu… straszna. Piękna z tym swoim perłowym lśnieniem i spiralami pary, unoszącymi się ku sufitowi, ale straszna. W końcu wiedziałam, co ten piękny eliksir jest w stanie zrobić człowiekowi.  
Kiedy wróciłam do biurka, na książkach leżała koperta. Rozerwałam ją, spodziewając się jakiejś deklaracji lub podania. Jednocześnie podniosłam do ust kubek z zimną kawą, stojący na moim biurku od rana. Spojrzałam na list, zapisany schludnym, drobnym pismem Remusa Lupina, i splunęłam kawą.  
  
_Harry otrzymał na Gwiazdkę miotłę. Z tego, co słychać na korytarzach, jest to najnowszy model Błyskawicy, ostatni krzyk w miotlarstwie. Kosztuje więcej niż moja roczna wypłata, i chyba nie produkują ich inaczej, jak tylko na zamówienie._  
Nie wiesz może, skąd ją dostał?  
  
\- Kurwa w mordę jebana mać!  
Więc to po to były Łapie „fundusze”! Jak go dorwę, to mu łeb urwę. Złapałam biurową papeterię i pierwsze z brzegu pióro, by odpisać Remusowi. Musiałam się solidnie ocenzurować, więc efekt był krótki, zimny i pewnie odpychający.  
W oczy rzucił mi się również jeszcze jeden papier. Z westchnieniem odkopałam go spod sterty innych i zlustrowałam uważnie. Na samym dole pisma widniała odręczna adnotacja od Anety i wiedziałam, że nie mogę tego zignorować. Niemal co roku zdarzało się, że Departament Tajemnic wysyłał jednego z pracowników w jakieś egzotyczne miejsce na świecie - jak na przykład Rosja, dokąd pojechała Aneta trzy lata temu - w celu zbadania jakiegoś zjawiska w naturalnym środowisku, o ile można tak to ująć, z grupą miejscowych czarodziejów.  
\- Budujemy kontakty. - oznajmiła Aneta kiedyś i brzmiała tak szczerze, że się przeraziłam.  
Tak czy inaczej, należało zacząć to organizować. Szkoda, że nie mogłam zepchnąć tego na kogoś innego. Pod koniec dnia miałam już pokaźny stosik pism i pisemek do wysłania. Zebrałam je wszystkie - razem z listem do Remusa - i pobiegłam do oddziału pocztowego. Mogłam wysłać wiadomość do Lupina oficjalną sową Ministerstwa - w końcu wolno mi korespondować z przyjaciółmi w Hogwarcie, nie?  
\- Bennet. - usłyszałam zza pleców kiedy ostatnia sowa zerwała się do lotu. Zamknęłam oczy, policzyłam do pięciu i odwróciłam się. Lucjusz Malfoy stał w korytarzu i obserwował mnie nieprzyjaźnie. Nie poczułam się specjalnie zaatakowana, chociaż najwyraźniej Malfoy chciał taki efekt uzyskać. Ubrany w nieskazitelny zestaw eleganckich szat, wyglądał naprzeciwko mnie jak rasowy chart przy kundlu podwórzowym: ja miałam włosy w nieładzie, szatę przykurzoną od wertowania dawno nieruszanych ksiąg, na ramieniu ślad po sowie, a spod rąbka ubrania wystawały potężne smokerskie glany.  
\- Malfoy. - powiedziałam z lodowatą uprzejmością, z której mnie znali w całym Ministerstwie.  
\- Co cię wygnało z… piwnicy?  
Nie twój jebany interes, powiedział mój mózg, ale to, co powiedziałam na głos, było nieco bardziej cenzuralne:  
\- Och, no wiesz. Morderstwa i chaos. Miłego dnia.


	3. Chapter 3

Na okres okołowielkanocny pojechałam do rodziców, do Kalifornii. Kwietniowe słońce było tam ze trzy razy przyjemniejsze niż angielskie i mogłam się wygrzać nad brzegiem basenu za wszystkie czasy.  
Mama jak zwykle przy tej okazji zaczęła biadolić, że zerwałam z Robertem. Miałam trzydzieści trzy lata, i w jej oczach to kwalifikowało mnie jako starą pannę, która zwiędnie w Departamencie Tajemnic i utonie w książkach czy pergaminach. Ojciec, który jednak poddał się w temacie mojej socjopatii, słuchał tego biadolenia z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w oczach. Ja również przyjmowałam namowy mamy ze spokojem. Nie zamierzałam wychodzić za mąż. Po co mi to? Wystarczająco dużo czasu zajmowała mi praca naukowa, buszowanie po księgarniach w mugolskim Londynie i na Ulicy Pokątnej oraz kopanie tyłków kolegom z samoobrony.  
Do mamy to nie docierało. Tata chyba ostrożnie przyklaskiwał mojej ambicji zostania „fajnym kujonem”. Stanowczo odwiódł mnie jednak od pomysłu uzyskiwania pozwolenia na mugolską broń palną - chyba nie ufał moim zdolnościom manualnym i celności. Padł nawet tekst „jak się postrzelisz w stopę, to zamawiam sobie prawo uduszenia się ze śmiechu”. Kochany był ten mój tatuś, nie ma co.  
Wróciłam do kraju dziesiątego kwietnia i zastałam na biurku wysoki, chwiejny stosik listów. Mój jęk słyszeli chyba w atrium, a Żaneta i Bode przylecieli, jakby im kto tyłki podpalił.  
\- Powiedzcie, że to prenumeraty. - jęknęłam, grzebiąc w stosie.  
\- Podobno Black wdarł się do Hogwartu i zaatakował ucznia. - powiedział Bode ostrożnie. Wyrzuciłam z siebie serię przekleństw po hiszpańsku. Żaneta przygryzła wargę, jakby nie wiedziała, czy ma wiać czy raczej się roześmiać.  
\- Więc minister się wścieka, że wciąż nie znaleźliśmy Blacka. - powiedziała.  
\- MY?! - wściekłam się. - Od kiedy MY jesteśmy od łapania przestępców?! - kopnęłam krzesło, aż huknęło o ścianę. Moi podwładni nie wystraszyli się. To nie był pierwszy raz. Jeśli byłam na jakimś punkcie nieco… przeczulona, był to zakres kompetencji. Czyli różnica między tym, co faktycznie mieliśmy robić, a tym, co ludzie tylko myśleli, że powinniśmy robić.  
Bode przewrócił oczami.  
\- Knot szuka pomocy, gdzie może. - powiedział uspokajającym tonem. - Dalej uważa, że możemy tak zmodyfikować Namiar, by wyśledzić Blacka.  
Och, na miłość boską.  
Udało mi się to RAZ. Raz w życiu. Zlokalizowanie Petera Pettigrew „gdzieś w Exeter”, ale i tak tylko dlatego, że miał na sobie silne pozostałości po Zaklęciu Fideliusa i wiedziałam, czego wypatrywać. Udało mi się również znaleźć Syriusza, ale, po pierwsze, byłam wtedy stosunkowo niedaleko, a po drugie rozmawiałam z nim niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej.  
No i przecież nie powiem im, że wiem, gdzie konkretnie można go szukać!  
Zmilczałam, bo jakbym coś powiedziała, mogłabym wybuchnąć. Bode wyraźnie uznał to za sygnał do rejterady i wycofał się z pokoju. Zajęłam się więc resztą listów, spoczywających na moim biurku w coraz bardziej niestabilnych stosikach. Znaczna część korespondencji dotyczyła wyprawy na Madagaskar. Najwyraźniej podczas mojej nieobecności ktoś to dalej pociągnął i wyglądało, że sprawa się odbędzie. Z jednej strony może niegłupio byłoby pojechać na dwanaście miesięcy na Madagaskar, w końcu mieli tam ciepełko i ładne kwiatki, ale z drugiej strony…  
\- Jedziesz? - zainteresowała się Żaneta widząc, co przeglądam. Wyraźnie chciała zmienić temat na mniej drażliwy.  
\- Jeśli nie znajdzie się inny chętny… - westchnęłam. Żaneta wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Jak na razie nikt nie zgłosił chęci wyjazdu. - oświeciła mnie. - Wszyscy twierdzą, że ich badania są w krytycznym punkcie i nie mogą tego zostawić. Ani zabrać ze sobą. Aneta się zaczyna już powoli złościć…  
\- Super. - burknęłam.  
Wyglądało na to, że tym razem nie ma przebacz i będę musiała dać się wypchnąć. Jak do tej pory na takim wyjeździe byłam raz. Trzy miesiące w Hiszpanii. Nauczyłam się wtedy całkiem sporo o językoznawstwie porównawczym, hiszpańskich przekleństwach i tamtejszym postrzeganiu czasu. Nie powiem, że były to zmarnowane trzy miesiące, ale ilość papierologii, jaką zastałam po powrocie, wciąż mi się czasem śniła po nocach.  
*  
_Droga Cassie,_  
_Gryffindor wygrał ostatni mecz sezonu ze Slytherinem i po raz pierwszy od dawna Gryfoni mają Puchar Quidditcha. Profesor McGonagall jest przeszczęśliwa, jak możesz sobie wyobrazić. Harry jest równie dobry, jak James, o ile nie lepszy - w końcu Rogaty latał jako ścigający, a nie szukający._  
_O Blacku żadnych informacji od tego ataku sprzed miesiąca. Czemu pytałaś?_  
_No dobrze, mogłaś mieć powody._  
_Nie wiem, czy ci to już pisałem, ale odebrałem Harry’emu naszą starą mapę. Nie chciał powiedzieć, skąd ją ma, ale podejrzewam bliźniaków Weasley. To mi przypomniało, jak uparcie twierdziłaś, że niemożliwym jest wykonanie dokładnej, sensownej mapy Hogwartu, na dodatek śledzącej wszystkich poruszających się w granicach szkoły osób._  
_I wiesz co? Fakt, że wtedy się myliłaś, jest dziwnie pocieszający._  
_Ukłony,_  
_Remus_  
  
\- Niech cię diabli, Lupin… - westchnęłam, składając list i wsuwając go z powrotem do koperty. Umiał wbić szpilkę w miękkie, nie ma co. - Szkoda tylko, że to był jeden z niewielu razy. - mruknęłam w stronę koperty i rzuciłam ją do szuflady. Stałam przez chwilę, gapiąc się na biurko, zawalone papierami, rozgrzebanym wykresem astrologicznym, mugolską książką o Madagaskarze i kilkunastoma tabelami językoznawczo-numerologicznymi. Na stosie różnych podręczników językowych chwiał się _Wielki angielsko-francuski słownik magiczny_. Przewróciłam oczami, szarpnęłam za szufladę i wyjęłam stamtąd list od Lupina, by zapakować go do kieszeni.  
Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.  
\- Żaneta? - odwróciłam się. Dziewczyna siedziała tak nisko nachylona nad biurkiem, że niemal ocierała nosem po pergaminie. Czytała coś z lupą w ręce. Westchnęłam. - Żaneta!  
\- Tak, szefowo? - poderwała się, niemal zaliczając pełną wywrotkę.  
\- Wychodzę. - powiedziałam łagodnie. - A ty kończ to i też idź do domu, dochodzi siódma.  
\- O. - Żaneta wbiła oczy w zegar na ścianie. - Faktycznie…  
Potrząsnęłam głową, biorąc z krzesła torbę. Żaneta, jak ja, była niereformowalna… tylko chyba bardziej. Podpisywałam jej tabele czasu pracy, wyrabiała tyle samo nadgodzin co ja. Z tym, że mnie się zdarzało samej z siebie wyjść o czasie, Żanetę trzeba było wyganiać z biura.  
\- Dobranoc, szefowo. - Bode wyminął mnie w drugą stronę, targając naręcze czegoś, co wyglądało jak wstęgi myśli.  
\- Bode! - zawołałam za nim. - Pamiętaj, żeby uszczelnić lewe akwarium! I odpisz ludziom z Madagaskaru, że ktoś przyjedzie!  
\- Zapamiętam! - odkrzyknął i zamknął drzwi za sobą, używając do tego celu krótkiego kopnięcia. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, wsiadając do windy. Miałam fajny zespół, bez dwóch zdań, a Bode i Żaneta byli chyba moimi ulubionymi współpracownikami. No i Tim Carborough, który jednak rzadko kiedy pokazywał się w biurze, większość czasu spędzając „w terenie”, czyli na Sali Myśli i na oddziale psychiatrycznym świętego Munga, obserwując pacjentów. Kiedy się go jednak dorwało, na przykład na stołówce, potrafiliśmy się całkiem długo i przyjemnie kłócić.  
Opuściłam Ministerstwo, aportując się kawałek drogi od domu. Miałam ochotę na spacer. Po całym dniu, spędzonym na odcyfrowywaniu tabelek i cyrylicy na przemian, moje oczy potrzebowały odpoczynku. A wieczór był całkiem przyjemny, chociaż w powietrzu unosił się deszcz. Szłam energicznym krokiem, przyglądając się ogródkom sąsiadów. Nie myślałam o niczym konkretnym, jedynie o tym, że już piątek i że może jednak uda mi się wymigać od Madagaskaru. Jak na skrzydłach poleciałam do moich „samoobrońców”, a oni w ramach bycia dobrymi kumplami spuścili mi niezły łomot.  
W poniedziałek było spokojnie i mogłam się bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia zająć studiowaniem rosyjskich zaklęć. Od „naszych” różniły się właściwie wszystkim, od wymowy po mechanizmy wewnętrzne; czego się dziwić, w końcu ich języki nie poradziłyby sobie z niektórymi naszymi dźwiękami i vice versa. W zasadzie chyba każda kultura miała własne inkantacje, odróżniające się od pozostałych bardzo silnie.  
Wróciłam do domu przyjemnie zmęczona i od razu walnęłam się spać. Jakoś o jedenastej obudził mnie dźwięk, którego nie słyszałam od bardzo dawna: alarmowe brzęknięcie lusterka, schowanego w szufladzie. Klnąc półprzytomnie, wymacałam zwierciadełko.  
\- Słucham. - ziewnęłam w taflę.  
\- Cassandro. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Obudziłem?  
Nie, skąd.  
\- Nie szkodzi. - powiedziałam zimno tonem mówiącym wyraźnie, że szkodzi jak cholera. - Co się stało?  
\- Syriusz Black znalazł Harry’ego Pottera.  
O mało co nie upuściłam lusterka na podłogę. Momentalnie wytrzeźwiałam. Usiadłam na łóżku i podwinęłam nogi pod siebie.  
\- No i co? - zapytałam ostrożnie.  
\- Dużo się stało. - odparł dyrektor spokojnie. - Miałem okazję… zamienić z Syriuszem kilka słów.  
\- I co? - warknęłam. - Teraz mi pan wierzy?  
Dumbledore przyglądał mi się przez chwilę. Wyzywająco pociągnęłam nosem. Wreszcie dyrektor westchnął głęboko.  
\- Teraz ci wierzę. - powiedział cicho. - Ale to niewiele zmienia. Black próbował dopaść Petera Pettigrew i przy okazji wciągnął w to młodego Pottera, dwójkę jego przyjaciół, Remusa Lupina i Severusa Snape’a. Sytuacja jest zagmatwana, mówiąc delikatnie. Obecnie Syriusz jest zamknięty, czeka na dementorów…  
Zacisnęłam palce na lusterku tak mocno, że prawie przecięłam sobie dłoń.  
\- Czy do grona przyjaciół Harry’ego Pottera zalicza się Hermiona Granger? - zapytałam pozornie spokojnie. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Świetna myśl, Cassandro. Myślałem o tym samym. Mam twoje pozwolenie, jak rozumiem?  
\- A nawet gdyby pan go nie miał… - skrzywiłam się. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się blado i lusterko pociemniało. Odrzuciłam je i padłam na poduszki. Nie zasnęłam już tej nocy, to jasne. Do rana leżałam, wpatrując się w sufit.  
Kiedy przyszłam rano do pracy, w całym ministerstwie wrzało jak w kotle, powietrze było gęste od papierowych samolocików, fruwających z wiadomościami po wszystkich wydziałach, aurorzy biegali, jakby im kto różdżki w tyłki powtykał, a górka podobno grzmiała, szukając dupochronów. Nie dziwiłam się. Ktoś potężnie zjebał i polecą głowy.  
\- Black znowu uciekł! - słyszałam w atrium, idąc wolno do mojej „piwnicy”, lekko zdumiona chaosem.  
\- Podobno razem z jakimiś uczniami zaatakował jednego z nauczycieli w Hogwarcie… - opowiadała jakaś młoda dziewczyna, niemal podskakując w miejscu.  
\- Dostaliśmy pismo o Order Merlina! - oznajmiła jakaś biurwa do koleżanek. - Ale zaraz potem je odwołali…  
\- Dementorzy opuścili posterunki! Dumbledore dostał szału!  
Na szczęście, chryja nie objęła Departamentu Tajemnic. Zameldowałam się na miejscu i wzięłam do roboty, ignorując okazjonalne papierowe samolociki. Kiedy jednak zebrał się ich spory stosik, musiałam się poddać. Przeczytałam wszystkie wiadomości, które można było zawrzeć w stwierdzeniu „Knot wpadł w panikę, najpierw się nachwalił komu nie trzeba było, że mamy Blacka, a teraz musi to odkręcać. Pomóżcie!”. Z bardzo nieprofesjonalną satysfakcją zgarnęłam samolociki na kupkę i po jednym posyłałam w stronę kosza na śmieci.  
Do domu wróciłam późno, już po tym, jak mnie przeczołgano przez kilka rozmów z różnymi ważnymi ludźmi w sprawie zbiega. Byłam wściekła, głodna i zmęczona. Bo co ja im mogłam powiedzieć? Nic, ot co. Syriusz uciekł - i pięknie - ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Byłam tylko szefową sekcji teoretycznej Departamentu Tajemnic, nie jakąś pierdoloną jasnowidzącą, mogącą im wyciągnąć Blacka z kominka.  
Woda w wannie była gorąca i pienista. Cała, bardzo niewielka, łazienka zasnuta była kłębami gęstej pary nasyconej zapachem pomarańczy. Z prawdziwą rozkoszą odmaczałam w gorącej wodzie ciągle bolące siniaki, jakie mi nabił David podczas ostatniego treningu. Bolało mnie dosłownie wszystko, nawet palce u stóp oraz skóra głowy - zapewne od kucyka, mocno ściągniętego przez cały dzień. Różdżką rysowałam w parze abstrakcyjne, lśniące wzory, pozwalałam im rozpraszać się na suficie i zaraz rysowałam następne.  
Potrzebowałam relaksu po tych wszystkich „rozmowach”, które nosiły całkiem sporo znaków przesłuchania. Nie przesłuchiwali mnie wtedy, w ’81, ale teraz im się zebrało! Cholerni ministerialni.  
Z ciepłego, pienistego raju łazienki wyrwał mnie dzwonek u drzwi. Zerwałam się, rozchlapując wodę na całą podłogę, złapałam szlafrok i owinęłam się nim szybko. Zbiegłam na dół, o mało co nie łamiąc sobie nóg na schodach. Otworzyłam drzwi z bardzo niecenzuralnym słowem na ustach. Syriusz obrzucił mnie spojrzeniem zza potarganej grzywy niezbyt czystych włosów.  
\- Cass, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - oznajmił.  
\- Widzę. - uważnie zlustrowałam hipogryfa, szerzącego zniszczenie w resztkach rabatek kwiatowych. - Właź, zanim cię ktoś zobaczy. - rozejrzałam się uważnie po ulicy. Mój dom był co prawda zabezpieczony przed wścibskimi oczami, ale lepiej dwa razy spojrzeć niż raz mieć problem. Było już co prawda późno i raczej nikt nie powinien się włóczyć po ulicy, ale tak na wszelki wypadek wepchnęliśmy hipogryfa do korytarzyka i z trudem zamknęłam drzwi.  
\- Słyszałaś, co się stało w Hogwarcie? - zapytał Syriusz, zmierzając prosto w stronę kuchni.  
\- Ostatniej nocy? Jasne, że słyszałam. - prychnęłam, idąc za nim i mocniej zaciskając szlafrok wokół mojego ciała. - Podobno nieźle z juniorem narozrabialiście. - powiedziałam, obserwując jak Syriusz przegrzebuje mi szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś jadalnego. Czułam, jak woda z mokrych włosów spływa mi po kręgosłupie. Nie było to miłe. - Jacyś dementorzy, zbiegowie, prawie przyznany Order Merlina… skoki w czasie…  
\- Co? - Black aż upuścił pudełko płatków zbożowych. Hipogryf przepchnął się koło mnie do salonu i tam ułożył na wolnym kawałku podłogi, zwalając kilka stosików książek przy składaniu skrzydeł. Z rozmysłem to zignorowałam.  
\- Pracuję w Departamencie Tajemnic, Black, mam wtyki tu i ówdzie, swoje wiem. - uśmiechnęłam się pobłażliwie. No i osobiście podpisywałam zgodę na zmieniacz czasu dla Hermiony Granger, a potem dostarczyłam go do Hogwartu. - Co chcesz robić dalej?  
\- Muszę zniknąć z Anglii. - westchnął Syriusz ciężko, opadając na krzesło kuchenne. - Szybko, daleko i na długo.  
Spojrzałam na niego z namysłem. Niech to szlag.  
\- Chyba miałabym sposób. Co prawda podróż z hipogryfem może być nieco kłopotliwa, nie wiem jak one reagują na świstokliki, ale na rok chyba mogłabym ci zapewnić miejscówkę z dala od Anglii i dementorów.  
\- I co, przemyciłabyś mnie?  
\- Nie ciebie, bez przesady. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Ale Łapę - może…?  
Poderwał się i uściskał mnie gwałtownie. Przez cienką tkaninę jego wyświechtanej szaty mogłam policzyć jego żebra. Był wręcz żałośnie chudy. Tak niewiele zostało z tego Syriusza, którego znałam ze szkoły, że niemal go nie rozpoznawałam. Więzienie go musiało zmienić, ale… gdzie się podział tamten bystrooki, roześmiany chłopak, robiący furorę wśród koleżanek szkolnych swoim olśniewającym uśmiechem? Umarł czy tylko się ukrył w ciele wychudłego więźnia o drapieżnej twarzy pokrytej niezbyt czystą brodą?  
\- Wykąp się. - stęknęłam. - Ja pójdę kupić ci maszynkę do golenia. Drapiesz.  
Puścił mnie. Westchnęłam ciężko.  
\- Woda powinna być jeszcze gorąca. A ja wysuszę sobie włosy…  
*  
W Departamencie czasem zdarzały się przedłużone wyjazdy. W tamtym roku Tim Carborough na ponad pół roku wyjechał do Japonii, żeby daleko nie szukać. W tym roku szykowało się pełne dwanaście miesięcy na Madagaskarze. Wcześniej niespecjalnie o tym myślałam, całkowicie zajęta absolutnie innymi rzeczami, ale Aneta przebąkiwała, że może ja bym pojechała. Do tej pory się złościłam na takie sugestie.  
Teraz miałam motywację do wyjazdu.  
Aneta się lekko zdziwiła, kiedy jej powiedziałam, że biorę tę fuchę.  
Następne trzy dni spędziłam załatwiając niezbędne papiery i kupując niezbędne rzeczy. Nie mogłam przegiąć. Z uzyskaniem pozwolenia na świstoklik dla psa było wystarczająco zabawy, z hipogryfem - a zwłaszcza tym hipogryfem - ten numer już za diabła nie miał prawa przejść. Dlatego musiałam pokombinować we własnym zakresie. Krótko mówiąc: świstoklik sfałszować. To wymagało pewnego przygotowania i Syriusz nawet mało zdziwił się, widząc mnie pewnego wieczora z naręczem ksiąg.  
Mieszkał u mnie ponad tydzień. Przez ten czas zdążył odrobinę odpocząć, odmoczyć się i pozbyć brody. Zjadał nieprzytomne ilości jedzenia i nosiło go od ściany do ściany. Wyraźnie miał ochotę zrobić coś głupiego. Domyślałam się, co. Znałam procedury. Syriusz nie miał różdżki, a mojej nie zamierzałam mu pożyczać, zupełnie jak nie zamierzałam pożyczać mu szczoteczki do zębów.  
Szczoteczkę mu zwyczajnie kupiłam. Zdobycie różdżki wymagało nieco więcej kłopotu.  
Sylfida Montgomery znała mnie z widzenia, i prawdopodobnie doskonale kojarzyła moje nazwisko z Departamentem Tajemnic. Wysłuchała uważnie, co mam jej do powiedzenia. Mówiłam pewnym siebie tonem, patrząc wprost na aurorkę, a pod pachą ściskałam gruby plik pergaminów pokreślonych skomplikowanymi wykresami.  
\- Potrzebuję jakichś dziesięciu minut, panno Montgomery. - zakończyłam. - Zdejmowanie profilu jest stosunkowo łatwe, jak już się ma wprawę. Zrobię duplikat różdżki i naniosę na nią profil, by móc spokojnie pracować w biurze, w tym magazynie nie ma warunków.  
\- I myśli pani, że uda się skonstruować takie zaklęcie?  
\- No cóż, spróbować można. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Jeśli mi się uda, będziemy mogli zlokalizować każdego czarodzieja, jakiego różdżkę posiadamy. Nie będzie to bynajmniej proste, panno Montgomery, ale kto nie próbuje, ten nie wie.  
\- Super. - młoda aurorka zapewne już widziała, jak łapie Syriusza Blacka i odstawia go przed oblicze Korneliusza Knota. - Niech pani wejdzie. Nie dłużej niż dziesięć minut.  
\- W zupełności wystarczy.  
Jakim cudem ona zdała testy z wykrywania kłamstw? Inna rzecz, że kłamać umiałam jak mało kto. Przez chwilę tata usiłował wpasować mnie w ramki socjopatii, ale nie pasowało kilka rzeczy i teoria upadła. Byłam po prostu skrzywiona. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie było to tak przydatne.  
Magazyn przypominał nieco sklep Ollivandera. Leżały tu, w schludnych rządkach, różdżki wszystkich osadzonych w Azkabanie. Całe regały podpisanych, podłużnych pudełek, z datą urodzenia właściciela, a także kiedy został zatrzymany i, jeśli nie żyje, kiedy zmarł. Błyskawicznie odnalazłam pudełeczko podpisane „Syriusz Black” i wydobyłam ze środka elegancką różdżkę z ciemnego drewna. Cedr? O rdzeń musiałabym zapytać Łapę. Wydobyłam własną różdżkę. Rozejrzałam się prędko.  
\- _Geminio_. - szepnęłam. Na wypadek, gdyby komuś chciało się sprawdzić, czy różdżka tu wciąż jest.  
To było tak proste, że aż dziwne, iż nikt nie pomyślał o zabezpieczaniu tych różdżek przeciwko takim wybiegom. Chociaż może właśnie bezczelność mojego planu, banalna wręcz prostota, poparta odrobiną znajomości ministerskiego trybu myślenia, to było to, czego nikt się tu nie spodziewał. Poza tym, kto by pomyślał, że teoretyczka magii, tak aspołeczna i niezbyt lubiana jak ja, będzie robiła coś takiego? Na dodatek konstruowanie zaklęć to było moje główne pole specjalizacji.  
Prostota i bezczelność, odrobina prawdy w kłamstwie - oto gwóźdź sukcesu każdego dobrego złodzieja.  
Do domu wróciłam bez żadnego problemu. Syriusz spał twardo, zwinięty w kłębek w kącie tapczanu. Wyglądał, jakby mu było zimno. Przyniosłam dodatkowy koc i okryłam go dokładnie. Na stoliku obok położyłam jego różdżkę i wycofałam się do kuchni. Jak się Łapa obudzi, na pewno będzie głodny, zresztą mnie też zaczynało ssać w żołądku. Zabrałam się do robienia zapiekanki.  
Syriusza chyba obudził zapach z piekarnika. Usłyszałam z pokoju pojękiwania i szelesty, ale nie ruszyłam się zza kuchennego stołu. Odłożyłam tylko tom o chemii mózgu, kupiony w mugolskiej księgarni uniwersyteckiej. Czekałam spokojnie, z brodą opartą na dłoniach. Po chwili dobiegł mnie zduszony okrzyk i Syriusz, uradowany, stanął w drzwiach kuchni. W dłoniach ściskał różdżkę.  
\- Co… - wyjąkał. - Jak… skąd… Cassie?  
Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- Ma się te umiejętności. - powiedziałam. - Wypróbuj ją. Tylko zacznij może od czegoś prostego.  
Resztę wieczoru Syriusz spędził na przypominaniu sobie zaklęć. Nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze. Dwanaście lat wśród dementorów poważnie go osłabiło, nie tylko fizycznie, ale również mentalnie; jednak nie było to nic, czego nie należało się spodziewać. Chwilowo radość z odzyskania różdżki przyćmiewała frustrację niepowodzeniami. Podsunęłam mu podręcznik zaklęć z pierwszej klasy. Na początku wyraźnie miał ochotę rzucić mi książką w twarz. Potem przełknął dumę i wziął się do studiowania.  
*  
Koniec czerwca był gorący jak fiks i duszny. Łapa, w formie wielkiego czarnego psa, kręcił mi się pod nogami, wyraźnie podniecony, podczas gdy rzucałam zaklęcie pomniejszenia i kompresji na mój bagaż. Hipogryf, na którego Syriusz mówił Hardodziob, czekał niecierpliwie w mojej szopie na narzędzia, pośpiesznie wzmocnionej na przyjęcie tymczasowego lokatora.  
Wreszcie byliśmy gotowi. Przyciągnęłam Hardodzioba na odpowiednie miejsce, posadziłam Łapę w drugiej pozycji i kucnęłam tak, by powierzchnia dużego pudła po czekoladkach dotykała kopyta hipogryfa. Syriusz wsadził nos pod wieczko i węszył, dość entuzjastycznie. Zarzuciłam sobie plecak na plecy i puknęłam różdżką w świstoklik.  
Nigdy nie lubiłam tego sposobu podróży.  
Wylądowaliśmy tam, gdzie mieliśmy - na magicznej wyspie Île Cachée.  
Byłam zdumiona. Wiedziałam, że wysepka jest niewielka - miała jakieś trzydzieści mil kwadratowych - i że mieszka na niej tylko zespół francuskich czarodziejów z ich wersji Departamentu Tajemnic, ale nie spodziewałam się aż takiej ciszy!  
Było tu niesamowicie cicho. Słyszałam tylko szum jakichś egzotycznych drzew i szmer morza. Wylądowaliśmy na wydeptanym placu, otoczonym przez pięć budynków. Dookoła chwiały się palmopodobne drzewa, wśród których głośno darły się ptaki. Black zatoczył się, łapy mu się splątały i klapnął mi na stopie, o mało co mnie nie przewracając.  
\- Ładnie tu. - uznałam. - Patrz, to chyba nasza miejscówka. - wskazałam na jeden budynek, maleńki domek, z klamką ozdobioną jakąś kartką. Łapa zerwał się i pobiegł w tamtą stronę, a ja, wzdychając, podążyłam za nim, eskortowana przez hipogryfa. Karta faktycznie była przeznaczona dla mnie, napisana wcale ładnym angielskim.  
\- Witamy, panno Bennet, rozgość się, czekamy w stacji badawczej nad brzegiem. - przeczytałam na głos. - Pozdrowienia, zespół francuski.  
Domek był maleńki, wyraźnie przeznaczony dla maksymalnie dwóch osób, ale zupełnie wystarczył. Łapa, kiedy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, zrzucił psią skórę i ruszył zwiedzać. Hipogryf podążył za Syriuszem jak na sznurku. Odłożyłam plecak na kanapę i rozejrzałam się uważnie. Dwa nieduże pokoiki sypialne, aneks kuchenny z niewiele większym salonem, łazienka urządzona w drewnie i ogród, wychodzący na morze. W salonie malutki kominek, wyraźnie przeznaczony nie do grzania, a do komunikacji. Ładna okolica. Wydobyłam z plecaka letnią szatę i przebrałam się. Nie zamierzałam się meldować w stacji badawczej w mugolskich ciuchach.  
Syriusz rozłożył się w rzadkiej trawie za domem i absorbował słońce. Na twarzy miał szeroki uśmiech samozadowolenia. Hardodziob leżał parę kroków dalej, uważnie obserwując podobne do łasicy zwierzątko. Przyglądałam się im obu przez chwilę, a w piersi miałam ucisk. Boże, co ja właśnie zrobiłam? Przytargałam ściganego prawem przestępcę na oficjalny wyjazd ministerialny, na dodatek na terytorium formalnie należące do Francji… Zakręciło mi się w głowie.  
\- Idę się zameldować. - oznajmiłam, a głos miałam stabilny. - Poczekaj tu na mnie, dobrze? Nie wiem, jak się przedstawia twoja sytuacja u Francuzów, spróbuję się zorientować.  
\- No. - wymruczał Syriusz.  
\- Przebierz się chociaż.  
\- Zaraz.  
Zostawiłam go więc. Nie bardzo miał gdzie uciekać.  
Tym razem…


End file.
